Summer time?
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NewS, Shonen ai ,Les vacances d’été de Tegoshi semble être assez mouvementé.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Genre : Shonen ai

Rating : J'ai bien une idée mais elle peut toujours changé

Résumé : Les vacances d'été de Tegoshi semble être assez mouvementé.

Note : Je m'ennuie vraiment en théorie vidéo et cet fic est la preuve que même quelque chose d'aussi idiot et plus marrant que ce cour !

Note1 : En faite j'ai déjà 13 chapitre de fini sans compter celui là mais se serais pas drôle si je m'étais tout d'un coup et pis je bloque au chapitre 14 als le temps que je débloque je publie petit à petit les chapitre précédent! Que ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire que c'est nul et que vous ne voulez pas de suite.

Prologue

C'était le début des vacances d'été et ils devaient les passer tous ensembles. Histoire de rester de bons amis. S'amuser ensemble pendant les vacances d'été, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Sauf que pour le bon déroulement de cet été Tegoshi aurait préféré ne pas être là. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il avait récemment découvert qu'il était gay. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait il risquait de mettre en danger sa carrière, et de se fâcher définitivement avec les autres membres du groupe qui était ses seuls vrais amis.

Et oui Teshi était un trouillard ! Il avait peur de déranger les autres alors ils n'allaient jamais leurs parler. Mais au milieu de eux 5, il sentait qu'il avait sa place et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pour rien au monde. Chacun d'eux faisaient attention à lui, chacun à sa propre manière.

Ryo était le premier a être venu lui parler et à le forcer à essayer de s'intégrer. Du coup, il s'était fortement décoincer montrant une personnalité enjoué à tout le monde. Depuis le plus âgé était surprotecteur avec lui, ce qu'il appréciait beaucoup même si c'était quelquefois énervant. Yamapi n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de lui en disant que si un jour on lui piqué son Tego il risquait de faire une crise de jalousie et passait donc son temps à voler le plus jeune à la surveillance du plus vieux. Pourtant, il était tout aussi protecteur avec lui. Peut-être un peu moins mais à peine. Par contre, il était beaucoup plus mystérieux.

Keichiro, lui passait la plupart de son temps à l'embêter. Du coup, il était le plus clair de son temps à le coller ou à le surveiller de loin pour savoir à quel moment attaqué. L'été dernier, il s'amusait à éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain alors que Teshi était sous la douche, le forçant à sortir en serviettes pour pouvoir la rallumer.

Masuda était son camarade de déconnade. Ensemble ils avaient fait les 400coups. Et comme ils continuaient à faire tout et n'importe quoi, ils étaient plus ou moins toujours ensemble.

Quant à Shige, il était devenu son confident. Il connaissait le moindre de ses sentiments, avant. Se serais sûrement le plus difficile à duper quant à sa bonne humeur. Il savait déjà qu'il allait avoir du mal à résister à sa voie si réconfortant. Il adorait sa voie.

A suivre

Je sais c'est super court c'est pour ça que je met tt de suite la suite! Qui est à peine plus longue.

Chibi


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Genre : Shonen ai

Rating : J'ai bien une idée mais elle peut toujours changé

Résumé : Les vacances d'été de Tegoshi semble être assez mouvementé.

Note : Je m'ennuie vraiment en théorie vidéo et cet fic est la preuve que même quelque chose d'aussi idiot et plus marrant que ce cour !

Il poussa un énième soupire alors qu'il pénétrait dans la résidence où ils allaient pour chaque vacances qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il allait vraiment passer un été mouvementé à essayer de cacher son homosexualité à 5 beaux gosses qui n'arrêteraient sûrement pas d'être sur son dos afin de comprendre pourquoi il les fuyaient. Il soupira de nouveau se dirigeant d'un pas fatigué vers la chambre qui lui était attitré depuis pas mal de temps.

Soudain quelqu'un se jeta sur son dos. Il poussa un hurlement de surprise qui fut rapidement suivit d'un grand éclat de rire.

_ Mooooh ! Kei ! Commence pas !

Kei toujours accrocher à lui commença à lui souffler dans le cou tout en demandant «pourquoi ? ». Alors qu'une légère rougeur commençait à apparaître sur les joues de Teshi, il s'efforça de répondre calmement.

_ J'ai même pas eu le temps de poser mes valises ! Descends !

_ Sois pas méchant comme ça ! Je voulais juste dire bienvenu au plus petit d'entre nous.

C'est alors que son plus grand protecteur fit son apparition.

_ Laisse le tranquille trente secondes ou aide-le à porter ses valises.

Ryo s'approcha pour prendre l'une des valises de Tego et parti avec. Kei pris son autre sac avant de partir à sa poursuite.

_ J'aurais pu en porter un quand même !

Il continua donc son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre les mains vides.

_ T'as pas pris d'affaire ?

_ Massu ? Si mais Ryo et Kei ont décidés que j'étais pas capable de les porter tout seul.

_ Je vois. Tu veux que je t'accompagne au cas où tu te perdes ?

_ Très drôle.

_ J'essaye de rester dans l'ambiance.

_ Rester dans l'ambiance ?

_ En te surprotégeant. Apparemment c'est à la mode.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit mine de réfléchir. Tegoshi soupira encore une fois. C'est vrai que ça avait l'air d'être à la mode. Il allait avoir du mal à rester seul ne serais ce que quelque secondes.

Arrivant enfin à sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur un Ryo tout sourire. Cherchant la cause de se magnifique sourire, il finit d'ouvrir la porte pour voir avec horreur Keichiro déballer ses affaires en faisant un commentaire sur tout se qui passait entre ses mains.

_ Moooooh ! Arrête !

_ Tu dois être trop sexy là dedans Teshi-chou !

Il essaya de récupérer ses affaires que Kei tenait à bout de bras mais il était un peu trop petit, même en sautant. Il laissa échapper un énième « Mooooh » alors que ses deux autres soit disant amis riaient aux éclats de le voir si … si quoi d'ailleurs.

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le soulever. Il attrapa enfin son boxer et fut reposer doucement sur le sol.

_ Je vais vraiment finir par croire Yamapi !

Teshi fit une moue quelque peu boudeuse, pas encore remis de la blague de Kei mais aussi parce qu'il ne comprenait pas se que Tomo venait foutre dans l'histoire.

_ En tout cas je plaints ta future copine Teshi-chou !

_ Dochete ?

_ Parce que Ryo risque de lui mener la vie dure avec son immense jalousie.

_ Ca ressemble à un truc à moi ça.

_ Hey ! Ca va ? Tu viens d'arriver ?

_ Ouais ! Et Ryo était même pas là pour m'accueillir alors je me suis dit qu'avec son amour pour Tego il ne pouvait être que là.

Les joues de Teshi prirent une jolie teinte rouge sous la remarque de Yamapi.

_ Je m'occupe de lui vue que vous avez l'air d'adorer l'embêter.

_ Je suis persuadé que si tu pouvais le mettre dans ton lit tu le ferais aussi.

Alors que Teshi baissait la tête pour cacher sa nouvelle couleur de peau, Ryo se jeta sur Yamapi afin de lui faire des chatouilles pour se venger de ses remarques déplacée. Kei et Massu ne pouvant résister à la tentation se jetèrent à leur tour dans la bataille de chatouilles laissant le plus jeune à ses rougeurs.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Il releva vivement la tête pour voir Shige.

_ Ca va ?

_ Ano … hai !

_ T'es sûre ?

_ Hmm.

Il n'allait vraiment pas tenir toutes les vacances. Entre les remarques de Yamapi sur l'amour que Ryo lui portait et la simple voie de Shige, il était persuadé qu'il allait se dévoiler avant la fin du premier mois de vacances. Il soupira une fois de plus alors que Shige lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

_ Et si vous arrêtiez de vous battre dans la chambre de ce pauvre Teshi et qu'on allait boire un verre sur la terrasse ?

Le mouvement de la bagarre se stoppa nette. Il regardèrent Shige avant de se diriger plus ou moins en courant vers la sortie. Shige laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit sourire Teshi qui se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Mais il fut stoppé par cette voie qu'il appréciait tant.

_ Attends !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ C'est quoi le problème ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as une petite mine, tu ne participes pas au connerie du groupe et tu rougie aux remarques de Yama. J'en déduis donc qu'il y a un problème et je veux savoir lequel.

Grillé.

A suivre

Donc je mets la suite la semaine prochaine même si personne ne le veut.

Enfin si j'ai trop de devoir je le ferais que si on me le demande ^.^

Chibi


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Genre : Shonen ai

Rating : J'ai bien une idée mais elle peut toujours changé

Résumé : Les vacances d'été de Tegoshi semble être assez mouvementé.

Note : Je m'ennuie vraiment en théorie vidéo et là ça part vraiment n'importe comment et on n'est qu'au 2ème chapitre !

Chapitre 2

Grillé. Enfin, pas encore tout à fait. Il suffisait de trouver une excuse bidon qui pourrait passé. Mon père est mort ? Nan, trop mélo et il n'avait pas l'air assez triste pour ça. Je sors d'un rhume ? Y avait pas de meilleur moyen pour les avoirs tous sur le dos toute les vacances.

_ C'est long.

_ Ano…

_ Cherche pas d'excuse ! Dis-moi seulement la vérité.

_ C'est que… Je voudrais pas… Comment dire…

Devant les hésitations de son cadet, Shige eu un sourire rassurant.

_ Quoique se soit je ne te jugerais pas. Tu me faisais confiance avant pourtant ?

_ C'est difficile à dire. Je crois que… enfin nan, je suis sûr mais…

Shige se rapprocha un peu de lui, posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens espérant le rassurer. Mais Teshi s'extirpa de sa prise avant de s'éloigner un peu plus.

_ Je suis…Gay.

Il avait dit le dernier mot tellement faiblement qu'il espérait que l'autre n'est rien entendu. Pourtant il vit bien son regard se troubler. Un énorme nœud se forma au creux de son estomac seul témoin de la peur qui l'envahit à ce moment là. Alors qu'il allait s'enfuir de sa propre chambre, un bras le retient. Il ne se retourna pas de peur de voir une lueur de haine dans les yeux de son confident. Pourtant c'est bien un sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Shige avant qu'il n'avoue à son tour :

_ J'ai un petit faible pour Massu.

Les yeux de Teshi s'agrandir de surprise. Il n'était pas le seul. Et Shige avait même des vues sur l'un des membres du groupe. Tego se jeta dans ses bras en le remerciant. Le rire de Shige raisonna dans la pièce alors qu'il le portait vers la sortie.

Tegoshi avait eu tellement peur qu'on le rejette qu'il pleurait de joie d'avoir trouver quelqu'un pour le soutenir.

A peine il mis un pied sur la terrasse à la suite de Shige que déjà Ryo lui sautait dessus.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Pourquoi tu pleure ?

_ Ah ça ! C'est rien. C'est passé.

Ryo jeta un regard mauvais à Shige.

_ C'est ta faute ?

_ Mais arrête Ryo ! C'est rien !

S'approchant de Teshi il essuya les dernières traces de larmes qu'il avait sur ses joues anormalement rouges. Shige pris une chaise et la posa à côté de Massu avant de s'asseoir. Ryo lui posa une nouvelle chaise à côté de la sienne avant de faire signe à Teshi de venir s'asseoir. Yamapi lui servit un verre de limonade tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

L'œil à présent averti de Tego lui laissa voir la main de Shige qui prenait pour appui la cuisse de Massu afin de pouvoir se servir. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages.

_ Oh ! Y a un truc qui se trame entre ces deux là !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kei cherchant à comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Kei soupira devant l'incapacité de ses amis à voir les trucs à voir.

_ Teshi-chou et Shige sont resté tout seul un bon moment et maintenant ils se font des sourires à table. Je sais pas de quoi ils ont parler mais ils manigance un truc pas net.

_ De toute façon tu vois des coalitions partout. La dernière fois c'était moi et Tomo qui sortions ensemble en cachette et la fois d'avant c'était Tomo et Massu.

Yamapi laissa échapper un rire devant les souvenirs qui lui revenait de ses moments. Par contre, Shige détourna le regard sous les paroles de Ryo pour ne pas montrer sa jalousie. Massu était à lui. De son côté, Teshi regardait un à un tout les membre du groupe ne comprenant pas de quoi ils parlaient. Il était encore une fois le seul à ne pas être au courant. Mais devant son trouble Ryo ajouta.

_ Et si Teshi n'est pas au courant de tes élucubrations c'est parce que tu l'as vu tour à tour avec chacun d'entre nous.

Les yeux de Tego s'agrandir de surprise devant la nouvelle révélation et surtout pourquoi c'était lui qu'on imaginait avec tout le monde ?

_ Mais il est tellement chou que tout le monde veut s'occuper de lui.

_ C'est vrai qu'on a l'impression que c'est à la mode de le surprotéger.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il savait parfaitement bien se débrouiller tout seul alors il n'avait pas besoin de toute cette attention.

_ C'est qu'il nous faut bien quelqu'un à surprotéger et le seul qui s'en n'est jamais vraiment plaint c'est bien Tego.

Tous acquiescèrent à la remarque de Yamapi sous les yeux ébahit de Tegoshi. Si ils avaient tant besoin de donner leur amour à quelqu'un n'était-il pas plus simple de se trouver une copine ? Ou un copain d'ailleurs ! Puis voyant tout les regards posés sur lui, il fit un grand sourire. D'abord pour les rassurer tous mais aussi parce qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il ne serait pas vraiment difficile de sortir avec l'un d'eux. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de toucher à Massu. Shige pouvait devenir vraiment exécrable quand on touchait à ce qui lui appartenait.

Dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Kei s'approcher de lui pour lui poser un énorme bisou sonore sur la joue.

_ Moooooh !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. C'était bien le style de Teshi de se plaindre que par son fameux « Mooooh » mais de ne rien dire de plus.

C'est avec les bras de Kei autour de son cou qu'il repris la parole.

_ Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ces vacances ?

_ T'embêter.

_ Moooooh ! Kei quelque chose de marrant !

_ Mais c'est marrant.

Il se débattit cherchant à se débarrasser des bras de Kei. Mais à peine en fut-il débarrassé qu'une main le décoiffa avant qu'un nouveau bisou sonore soit posé sur sa joue. L'œuvre de Yamapi le fit rougir quelque peu ne s'attendant pas à tant d'affection de sa part.

_ On t'emmènera à la plage.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'est la réponse qu'il attendait. Finalement ça avait du bon d'être le chouchou.

Kei se rapprocha de lui essayant de le reprendre dans ses bras mais Ryo l'en empêcha en l'attirant vers lui.

_ Laisse-le tranquille.

Teshi signala sa victoire à son embétteur de façon très mature : Il lui tira la langue.

_ Bon. Je vais aller faire à manger. Kei tu viens avec moi ?

_ Nan ! Je voulais être avec Teshi-chou !

_ On a bien vu se que ça donnait l'année dernière.

Le sourire de Teshi se fit gêné alors qu'il baissait la tête. Ils avaient pour habitude de répartir les tâches ménagères par groupe de deux. Mais lui et Kei dans une cuisine ça finissait assez vite en bataille de nourriture.

_ Quel groupe on fait alors ?

_ Je peux rester avec Massu ?

_ J'suis d'accord pour rester avec toi, Shige !

_ Déjà un de fait.

_ Je veux être avec Teshi-chou !

_ On t'as déjà dis nan !

_ Vous avez qu'à décidé qui sera avec Teshi à la courte paille.

Après un tirage assez mouvementé, Kei se retrouva avec Ryo à son plus grand malheur.

_ Je voulais être avec Teshi-chou !

_ Mooooh ! T'as joué, t'as perdu.

Il tira lui tira de nouveau la langue. Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit sous la réplique de Tegoshi avant qu'il ne se lève pour aller faire la cuisine. Kei le suivit en traînant un peu les pieds.

_ Vous allez mettre la table ou on le fait ?

_ Je pense qu'on va le faire. Ne, Yama ?

_ Aucun problème.

Yamapi se leva se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour voir dans combien de temps ils devraient allé mettre la table.

_ Sinon on fait quoi ce soir ?

_ Teshi ? Une idée ?

_ Aucune.

Teshi senti qu'on lui ébouriffait de nouveau les cheveux. Il soupira. Son peigne le lui servirait vraiment à rien cet été. Il leva les yeux pour voir Tomo s'appuyer sur ses épaules.

_ Y a une soirée spéciale NewS sur la 10.

_ Ca fait quand même assez prétentieux.

_ Ouais un peu mais ça peut être bien de voir à quoi ressemble nos clips une fois finit.

_ Mouais.

_ Allez Tego on y va.

Yamapi lui prit la main et le tira vers la cuisine. A l'intérieur de la pièce Ryo donnait des ordres à Kei qui essayait de les respecter sans vraiment y arriver.

_ Heureusement que Ryo sait faire la cuisine.

_ Je me vengerais de cette remarque Teshi-chou. Et ma vengeance sera terrible.

Tegoshi laissa échapper un rire devant le regard désapprobateur de Ryo.

A suivre

Comme promis la suite jeudi prochain sauf trop de devoirs (Si je n'arrive pas à venir à bout de catwoman en faits!)

Chibi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Une fois la table installée et le repas avalé, Yama et Teshi débarrassèrent la table pendant que les autres s'installèrent devant la télé. Teshi arrivant en dernier au canapé, s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus de place libre. Ryo lui indiqua qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur ses genoux se qu'il fit sans trop hésité. A peine assis, les bras du plus âgé entourèrent sa taille. Quelques secondes plus tard la main de Kei se posa sur sa cuisse. Il soupira mais ne dit rien. A l'écran quelque uns de leurs clips défilaient comme si se n'étaient pas eux.

_ J'avais jamais vu que Teshi-chou faisait autant l'idiot !

_ Et que Shige avait l'air si sérieux.

_ C'est effrayant.

_ On est de bon acteur.

_ Tu parles ! Y a que toi qui à une dramographie plus longues que ton bras !

L'ambiance étant chaleureuse, tellement que Massu se laissa aller contre le torse de Shige. Tegoshi répondit au sourire que ce dernier lui envoyait. Puis Yama posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune fermant à demi les yeux.

_ On devrait changer de chaîne.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Massu dors sur Shige, que Teshi-chou en fait autant sur toi tout comme Yamapi. On aurait fait une soirée sieste ça aurai fini pareil.

_ Je dors pas !

_ Pourtant tu bave sur l'épaule de Teshi.

Tomo releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux assez difficilement.

_ Bon ! J'vais me coucher ! C'est le voyage qui m'a crevé.

_ Je pense que je vais aller coucher Massu aussi.

_ Et moi Teshi.

_ Donc moi je dois m'occuper de moi ?

_ Ou t'essaye d'empêcher Yama de se prendre les murs !

Kei tourna la tête pour voir Yamapi la main sur le front qui avait apparemment loupé la porte mais pas le mur. Une fois que Yama avait fermé les yeux il est assez dur de faire en sorte qu'ils les rouvrent avant une bonne heure. Il alla donc le prendre par le bras et le mener jusqu'à sa chambre. Les trois encore éveillé ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir une fois bien installée dans leur lit.

Le lendemain, Tegoshi eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas être allé se coucher mais il se douter que les autres ne l'aurait jamais laisser dormir ailleurs que dans son lit. Il se leva donc calmement, se dirigeant d'un pas endormi vers la salle de bain. Il était toujours le dernier à se lever alors il n'y avait jamais personne pour lui piquer la douche mais toujours quelqu'un pour éteindre la lumière. Les yeux pas encore en face des trous, il ouvrit la porte avant d'entendre crier.

_ Teshi ! Bordel ! Sors de là !

_ Nani ? … Ano… Gomen !

Il ressortis beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il n'était entré. Apparemment Kei avait prolongé sa grasse matinée ou sa douche. Soudain une idée germa dans la tête de Teshi. Nan ! Il n'allait pas oser. Il avança doucement son doigt vers l'interrupteur. Tout aussi doucement il posa son doigt dessus. Au même instant, un cri retenti dans la maison.

_ Hééééé ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est une coupure de courant ?

Tego se planta devant la porte muni de son plus beau sourire et attendit. Assez rapidement la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kei encore dégoulinant de sa douche avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille.

_ Teshi-chou ?

Son sourire se fit un peu plus gêné alors que ses yeux suivaient une goutte d'eau qui descendait le long du torse de son aîné. Il déglutit difficilement alors que Kei s'approchait de lui. L'autre continuait à avancer mais lui commençait à reculer. Puis le mur l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Kei se colla à lui mouillant son t-shirt au passage. Son souffle s'approcha de l'oreille du plus jeune avant d'y murmurer quelques mots.

_ Ma vengeance sera terrible.

Tegoshi ne savait plus quoi faire, totalement coincé entre le mur et le corps dénudé de Kei. Il osait à peine respirer. Soudain des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner. La main sur l'interrupteur, Kei se retourna avec un sourire carnassier pour voir l'effet qu'avait eu son baiser sur son Teshi-chou. Il le vit porter ses doigts à ses lèvres et les caresser sans vraiment faire attention à se qui se trouvait autour de lui. Heureux de son effet, il ralluma la lumière et alla finir sa douche.

Shige passa sa main devant les yeux de son cadet.

_ T'es avec moi ?

_ Ano… Hai… Eto… Je sais pas !

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Je crois que … Kei … m'as em… Embrassé !

_ Carrément !

_ Mais attend ! T'as chambre n'est pas dans ce couloir alors pourquoi tu viens de sortir d'une des chambres ??

_ Eto… C'est que…

_ Attends ! C'est de la chambre de Massu que t'es sortit !!!

_ En faite… Eto…

Les yeux de Teshi s'agrandir encore. Ca faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était levé et déjà il venait de voir deux choses incroyables. Enfin, voir n'était peut-être pas le mot juste.

_ Tu sors avec Massu ?

_ Je sais pas si on peut dire ça.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

_ Hier soir, il c'est endormit sur moi devant la télé alors je suis allé le coucher et…

_ Et …

_ Et il m'as demandé de rester.

_ Alors t'es resté ?

_ J'allais pas dire non !

Tegoshi ouvrit la bouche cherchant quelque chose à répondre mais rien ne vint. Massu sorti alors de sa chambre encore entrain de fermer sa chemise. Quand il aperçut Shige, il changea de direction pour s'avancer vers lui et poser un bisou au coin de ses lèvres.

_ Tu viens déjeuner avec moi ?

_ Je … J'te suis !

Tego se frotta les yeux cherchant à savoir si il ne rêvait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Kei tout habillé.

_ Je te laisse la place Teshi-chou.

Il déposa un bisou sur la joue du plus jeune avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Tego entra aussi vite que possible dans la salle de bain avant de la fermer à clef. Une fois fait, il s'autorisa un nouveau soupire avant de se laisser glisser le long de la porte cherchant à remettre ses idées en placent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Alors soit il devenait fou soit quatre membres des NewS étaient gays. Ou peut-être plus. Sous sa propre remarque il agrandit les yeux de surprise. Il devait découvrir si Ryo et Yamapi étaient gays.

Il prit sa douche le plus rapidement qu'il pu malgré ses idées bien embrouillées puis descendit rejoindre les autres membres du groupe.

_ Tego ? Enfin ! Il est presque midi. Qu'est ce que tu faisait ?

_ Eto… Je réfléchissais ?

Yamapi soupira.

_ Faut qu'on aille faire à manger.

_ Hai.

Se retrouver seul dans la cuisine avec lui serai le meilleur moyen pour essayer de savoir si il l'était ou pas. Il le suivit donc dans la cuisine.

_ Tiens. Coupe ça en morceaux.

_ Hai !

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas comment faire parler son aîné. Ne faisant pas attention à se qu'il faisait, il se coupa.

_ Itaiiii !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Itai ! Itai ! Itai !

_ Arrête de gigoter et montre-moi !

Devant l'agitation qui venait de la cuisine Kei ouvrit la porte pour voir se qu'il s'y passait.

_ Ca va ?

L'inquiétude dans la voie de Kei attira immédiatement Ryo dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tego s'est coupé.

_ Mais c'est rien. J'ai juste était surpris.

_ C'est pour ça que ça saigne ?

_ Eto…

Ryo sorti chercher des pansements alors que Yamapi l'attirait sous le robinet pour désinfecter la plaie et pour le stresser un peu plus Kei ne voulait plus le lâcher.

_ Mooooh ! Kei ! Lâche-moi !

_ Mais t'es blessé !!!

_ C'est rien arrête !

_ Je t'empêche de tomber dans les pommes.

Yamapi sourit alors que Tegoshi soupirait. Kei était impossible à vivre. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas méchant mais quelquefois fatiguant.

Ryo arriva enfin avec les pansements. Yama enleva sa main de sous le robinet avant de s'emparer du pansement et de bander la plaie de se pauvre Tego.

_ Je pense que Tego devrait être dispensé de cuisine. J'peux m'en sortir tout seul.

_ Eto… T'es sûr ?

_ Hai ! T'inquiète !

_ Gomen.

Yamapi lui fit un immense sourire avant de retourner à la cuisine. Teshi se dirigea tout gêné vers le canapé pour rejoindre les autres. Avec ses idées bizarres il n'avait réussi qu'à se blesser et à inquiéter les autres. Il était temps qu'il se reprenne en main. Kei passa son bras autour de son cou et l'attira à lui.

_ T'inquiète pas ! Tu pourras toujours faire sa part de ménage.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Faire le ménage ne devait pas être si dangereux que la cuisine.

_ Où sont Massu et Shige ?

_ Il devait vérifier quelque chose sur le PC de Massu. Ils n'ont pas dit quoi.

_ Ils sont dans la chambre à Massu tout les deux ?

_ Sûrement pourquoi ?

Teshi rougit en essayant d'éviter de penser à se que Shige pouvait être entrain de faire à Massu dans sa chambre. Sa tête reposant toujours sur l'épaule de Kei, il décida de se concentrer sur se qu'il se passait à la télé. La fatigue aidant il s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. C'est seulement lorsque que Tomo les appela pour mettre la table qu'il se rendit compte qu'il c'était endormie.

_ Bien dormi marmotte ?

_ Hum.

Alors qu'il se frottait les yeux, il vit Massu descendre suivit de Shige. Tegoshi remarqua bien qu'ils avaient l'air essoufflé mais préféra ne pas le faire remarquer. Allez savoir comment ils se vengeraient ?

Après un copieux repas, Teshi se dirigea vers le bord de la piscine et s'installa sur une chaise longue et s'endormie assez rapidement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

_ Il dort vraiment ?

_ Faut croire.

_ Mais il a fait quoi cette nuit ?

Il entendait les voies de Kei et de Massu lui parvenir pourtant elles semblaient encore tellement loin.

_ Sûrement moins de chose que toi tout à l'heure !

_ Et toi alors ?

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Y paraît que tu l'as embrassé tout à l'heure.

_ C'est pas tes affaires !

_ Pareil pour se que j'ai fais tout à l'heure.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ses deux camarades étaient bien entrain de discuter à côté de lui. Mais toujours perdu dans le sommeil, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux ou à bouger pour leurs répondre. Et petit à petit un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait de lui.

_ On le réveille ?

_ Y réagit pas quand on le secoue !

_ Oui mais la piscine n'est pas loin.

_ Tu veux le noyer ?

_ Secoue-le.

Cette fois, il ressentit la secousse.

_ La piscine alors ?

Il s'entendit hurler mais comme aucun des deux ne semblait l'avoir entendu il se dit qu'il avait du crier seulement dans son esprit. Alors il essaya de bouger.

_ Tiens ! Y bouge.

_ Aide-moi.

Il senti qu'on le soulevait. La panique l'envahit d'un seul coup. La seule chose qui pouvait à présent passer dans son esprit était ''Réveille-toi''.

_ Te-shi-chou. Tu ferais mieux de te réveiller.

Il arriva finalement à ouvrir les yeux pour voir la piscine beaucoup trop près de lui.

_ Arrêtez ! Faite pas n'importe quoi !

_ A la une !

_ Noooon !

_ A la deux !

_ Lâchez-moi !

_ Bien sûr. Lâche.

_ Aaaaaah !

Le contact de l'eau le réveilla plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il sorti la tête de l'eau espérant faire comprendre sa façon de penser à ses deux amis.

Mais déjà Keichiro le rejoignait dans l'eau.

_ Réveillé ?

_ Mooooh !

C'est se moment que choisit Shige pour venir récupérer Massu.

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait encore c'est deux là ?

_ Y m'ont jeté à l'eau.

Tout en se plaignant à Shige, Tego commença à éclabousser Kei. S'en suivi un énorme bataille dans la piscine. Enfin énorme, comme il n'y avait que lui et Keichiro, elle n'était pas si énorme que ça.

Ils sortirent de l'eau longtemps après.

_ Et si on chope la crève qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Comment ça ''je'' ?

_ C'est pas moi qui me suis jeté à la flotte !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Moooooh ! Tu m'énerves !

_ Je peux te réchauffé si tu veux.

Les joues de Teshi virèrent rouge fluo alors que Kei s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Lorsqu'il se retrouva collé au mur, il n'eu d'autre choix que de le laisser se coller à lui. Les mains de son aîné virent se poser sur ses hanches, le rapprochant un peu plus. Tego ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Lorsque Kei posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se laissa faire mais refusa d'approfondir le baiser.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je … Tu … Eto…

_ Je vois ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Kei s'éloigna de lui. La chaleur partie Teshi frissonna.

_ Pas … Pas vraiment.

_ Alors ?

_ C'est juste que c'est … Surprenant !

Kei rigola. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de bain dans laquelle ils entrèrent tout les deux. Kei lui passa une serviette.

_ Tu t'y attendait pas ?

_ Ben… Je pensais pas que tu étais …

_ Gay ?

_ Hm.

La situation semblait beaucoup amusé le plus âgé. Et comme Teshi n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement, Kei lui repris la serviette des mains et commença à lui sécher les cheveux. Tegoshi se laissa faire sans rien dire. Finalement, il aimait bien qu'on s'occupe de lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Kei s'approcha de nouveau pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Teshi. Après se simple contact, il essaya de lui enlever son t-shirt mais Tego recula.

_ Je vais pas te violer, baka ! Mais si tu garde tes vêtements tu vas nous choper la crève et je veux même pas imaginer se que Ryo me ferais subir si ça arrivait.

_ Je… Je peux le faire tout seul.

C'est très mal à l'aise que Tego commença à enlever son t-shirt alors que Keichiro faisait de même. A peine son T-shirt tomba à terre de déjà Kei s'approcha pour l'aider à se sécher. Pendant ce temps, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de détailler son aîné.

_ Euh… Tu devrais aller finir dans ta chambre que je prenne une bonne douche froide.

_ Hm.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. C'est une fois bien planquer dans sa chambre qu'il commença à se demander se qu'il venait de se passer.

Kei l'avais embrassé plusieurs fois dans une journée ! Alors ils sortaient ensemble ? Mais même si il lui proposait vraiment est-ce qu'il serait d'accord ?

Une fois changer, il s'installa sur son lit et continua ses réflexions tout en regardant le plafond.

Après tout Kei était gentil avec lui, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. Il était toujours sur son dos pour trouver une nouvelle façon de l'embêter, il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose. Et puis éteindre la lumière quand il est sous la douche est le meilleur moyen pour le voir à moitié nu. Il avait testé ce matin et lui n'avait pas était capable de soutenir le choc. C'est qu'il était plutôt bien foutu aussi.

_ Teshi ?

_ Ryo ?

_ On t'as pratiquement pas vu de l'après-midi, ça va ?

_ Comment ça de l'après-midi ? Quelle heure il est ?

_ 20h.

_ Déjà ?

_ J'espère que t'as bien dormis, Masuda à l'intention de nous emmener en boite.

Ryo s'assit sur le bord du lit.

_ Tu es sur que ça va ?

_Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Tu m'as l'air ailleurs.

_ La fatigue sûrement.

Bizarrement Teshi se sentait de plus en plus fatiguer. Il se doutait bien que ces vacances allaient être tout sauf reposante. Surtout si ils sortaient tous les soirs. Pourquoi Massu voulait aller en boite ? Sûrement encore une histoire avec Shige. Teshi soupira.

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ? On vous attend pour manger.

_ On arrive.

Ryo fit un sourire à Tegoshi avant de suivre Yamapi hors de la chambre. Teshi soupira une nouvelle fois avant de suivre ses deux aînés.

Le dîner se passa sans trop d'embrouille. Puis tout montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives afin de se préparer pour la soirée.

Teshi hésitait entre s'habiller sexy ou un peu plus recherché que d'habitude sans aller trop dans la provoque. Après tout il ne savait pas comment Kei pouvait réagir et il n'avait pas très envie de perdre sa virginité au milieu d'une piste de danse. Même si il doutait que cela puisse se produire. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de choisir des vêtements pas trop déshabillés.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Masuda qui apparemment avait eu le même problème que lui pour finalement opter pour la solution opposé. Il ne pu s'empêcher de souffler un ''Wouah'' très explicite.

Arrivé en bas Massu s'approcha de Shige et lui posa un bisou sur la joue. Devant son manque de réaction tout le reste du groupe rigola.

_ On y va ?


	8. Chapter 8

L'arrivée dans la boite ne fut pas aussi discrète qu'ils l'espéraient. Pourtant une fois arrivé dans le carré VIP plus personne ne vint les embêter. Une table avait été réservée pour eux. Ils s'y installèrent et peu de temps après avoir commandé les boissons, Massu entraîna Shige sur la piste de danse. Teshi regardait son ami se coller toujours plus à son amoureux qui avait l'air d'apprécier. Il déglutit difficilement en pensant que si Kei l'invitait à danser, il allait sûrement le coller de la même façon. Mais heureusement Ryo n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser quitter sa place. Il décida de détourner le regard de la piste de danse pour que personne ne l'y invite. Kei le dévorait des yeux et ça le rendait mal à l'aise, Ryo fusillait toute personne essayant de trop s'approcher de lui du regard et Yamapi bavait sur les verres des deux absents.

_ Si tu bois trop je ne te ramène pas !

_ Tu me laisserais dormir ici ?

_ Oui.

Teshi ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Tego ne me laisserais pas tout seul, ne ?

_ Ano…

_ Ne l'embarque pas dans tes combines pour pouvoir boire !

Yamapi tira la langue au plus vieux avant d'attraper Tegoshi par la main et de l'attirer vers la piste de danse.

Teshi se retrouva un peu déboussolé au milieu de la piste de danse. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller danser alors il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne savait pas danser juste qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie car pas vraiment rassuré par le regard des gens autour de lui. Il allait se redirigé vers la table mais une main se posa sur sa hanche. Lorsqu'il se retourna son regard tomba dans celui de Ryo. Il se sentit en sécurité et commença à bouger. Ryo ne le lâchait pas d'un centimètre, repoussant toute personne qui tentait d'approcher son petit protégé.

Tegoshi ne remarqua pas qu'un peu plus loin Keichiro se mordait les lèvres de désirs et de jalousie. Mais Ryo s'en aperçut et resserra sa prise sur Teshi.

Toujours entrain de danser Teshi senti une autre personne se rapprocher de lui. Ryo n'avait pas l'air de repousser l'arrivant aussi méchamment que les autres alors il leva les yeux. Kei se colla à lui tout en bougeant les hanches au rythme de la musique. Le plus jeune se sentait un peu prit en sandwich entre ses deux aînés. C'est qu'en il vit le regard que Kei lançait à Ryo qu'il comprit qu'ils se battait pour lui. D'un seul coup son malaise revint.

Il s'extirpa difficilement de la prise de ses deux prétendants et retourna s'asseoir.

_ J'ai fini ton verre. Faut en recommander !

_ J'suis pas sûr que se soit une très bonne idée.

_ Tego ! On ne contredit jamais un aîné !

Teshi ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la remarque. Etant le plus jeune ça voulait dire qu'il devrait faire tout se que les autres membres du groupe lui disait.

Yamapi recommanda 6 verres histoire de refaire le stock.

_ Mais si tu es revenu ça veut dire que les deux autres ne vont pas tarder.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Kei et Ryo arrivèrent vers la table en silence. Tegoshi se rapprocha un peu de Tomo. Fallait bien leurs faire de la place, ne ?

Devant le silence pesant qui régnait Yamapi n'osait même pas tendre la main vers le verre le plus proche et fut très soulagé lorsque le plus jeune posa une question.

_ Ano… Où sont Shige et Massu ?

_ Ne ?

Tomo attrapa rapidement un verre alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers la piste de danse. Ses trois camarades avaient beau scruté toute la salle aucun n'arrivait à voire l'un des deux absents.

_ Pff ! Pourquoi vous les chercher ?

_ On s'inquiète.

_ Ils sont sûrement partis aux toilettes.

Yama attrapa un nouveau verre et alors que les autres le regardait avec de grands yeux, le bu d'un coup.

_ Je vais aller voire.

Kei se leva avant de se diriger vers les toilettes d'un pas quelque peu hésitant. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus en vue, Ryo se rapprocha de Teshi.

_ Ca va toi ?

_ Je suis un peu fatigué, je crois.

_ Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

_ Laisse Yama boire tranquille. Combien ?

_ 9. Recommande-en 6.

Teshi rigola un peu à la remarque pendant Ryo levait les yeux au ciel. Personne ne fit un mouvement pour commander quelque chose. Tomo s'enfila son 10ème verres alors que Kei revenait aussi blanc qu'un linge.

_ Ils…

_ Je veux même pas savoir !

Keichiro se rassit alors que Yamapi s'enfilait son 11ème verres.

_ On les attend et on rentre.

Tous acquiescèrent sauf Yamapi qui aurait préféré prendre un autre verre.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsque Massu et Shige sortirent des toilettes, les autres commencèrent à attraper leurs vestes.

_ On part ?

_ Yama a bu tous nos verres au moins deux fois alors…

_ Nan. Y en reste un !

Ryo soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie. Massu, Shige et Kei le suivirent mais Teshi préféra rester avec Tomo pour le regarder boire son dernier verre. Mais bizarrement, il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement.

_ Ca va pas, ne ?

_ Pardon ?

_ J'ai tout vu. Ryo et Kei, y t'embêtent, ne ?

Tegoshi baissa les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec ses deux aînés. La danse pour le séduire l'avait mis assez mal à l'aise. Et surtout il n'aimait pas l'idée que ses deux amis se dispute. Il allait devoir faire un choix. Il soupira avant de voire apparaître un verre dans son champ de vision.

_ Bois un coup, ça iras un peu mieux pour ce soir.

_ Je suis pas sûr que…

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais contredire ses aînés, ne ?

_ Hai.

_ Alors bois.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que Yamapi lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Le dernier verre ne fit pas long feu. A peine Teshi reposa le verre que la main de Yama se leva pour en recommander 6 autres. C'est ce moment que choisit Kei pour revenir.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faite ?

_ On boit ça se voit pas.

_ Teshi ? Laisse l'autre boire tout seul et rentre avec nous.

_ Nian ! Je veux rester avec lui.

Kei ouvrit de grands yeux devant la réponse et l'immense sourire de sa proie. Les nouveaux verres arrivèrent et le plus âgé les divisa en deux parties. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Teshi attrapa un verre et le vida d'un coup.

_ Wouah ! Sacré descente !

Kei resta bouche bée. C'est à ce moment que Ryo arriva.

_ Qu'est ce qu'y se passe ?

_ Ya… Yamapi fait boire Teshi-chou.

_ Je vais dire à Massu et Shige de rentrer tout seul alors.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Yama en à son millième verres et que Teshi n'a encore jamais bu de sa vie.

_ Si ! Il a déjà 2 verres cul sec dans les dents.

Tomo et Teshi explosèrent de rire à la remarque. Les deux autres s'assirent avant d'éloigner les verres restants des deux buveurs. Mais Kei ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation avant de s'attaquer au verre le plus proche de lui.

_ A ce que je vois on va prendre un taxi pour rentrer.

Après cette remarque Ryo commença lui aussi à boire. La soirée danse se transforma assez vite en soirée beuverie. Plus les verres s'enchaînaient plus Teshi trouvait que la conversation était dur à suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne totalement l'idée d'écouter. Il entendait Kei et Ryo débattre sur quelque chose mais son cerveau n'arrivait plus à gérer les informations. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur l'épaule de Yamapi, qui avait l'air de vraiment bien tenir l'alcool, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il reconnu le plafond de sa chambre. Il était une nouvelle fois incapable de savoir comment il avait bien pu arriver ici mais ce n'est pas se qui le dérangeait le plus. Il avait horriblement chaud. Il essaya de se relever mais n'arriva à faire aucun mouvement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les bras qui lui traversaient le torse. Teshi réussit difficilement à identifier Kei et Ryo dans le même lit que lui et tout les trois était en caleçon. Il déglutit difficilement commençant à s'imaginer différents scénarios qui se finissait tous par son dépucelage.

C'est alors qu'il commençait vraiment à paniquer que Ryo se réveilla.

_ Où on est ?

_ Dans ma chambre et j'aimerais bien savoir se qui c'est passé.

_ Aucune idée.

Tout doucement, le plus âgé se rendit compte de la situation et arriva bizarrement à la même conclusion que le plus jeune. Il se releva d'un seul coup.

_ On a quand même pas ?

_ Ben j'en sais rien.

Kei resserra sa prise sur Teshi semblant faire un doux rêve. C'est ce moment que choisit Yamapi pour faire son apparition dans la chambre.

_ Yo !

_ Ano… Toi, tu sais des choses qu'on a oubliées.

_ C'est pour ça que je viens vous réveillez.

Il s'approcha de Tego avant de lui embrasser le front et de réveiller Kei. C'est encore mal réveillé qu'il entendit Yamapi dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

_ Tego c'est endormi quand on était encore là-bas et vous vous êtes disputé pour savoir qui le ramènerait dans sa chambre. Rien d'autre.

_ Et comment tu expliques qu'on soit tous à moitié nu ?

_ Très simple. Tego ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool, en plus il est malade en voiture.

Tegoshi baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Vraiment il enchaînait les conneries cet été.

_ Et si vous avez tous fini dans le même lit c'est parce que vous vouliez absolument raccompagner Tego jusqu'à sa chambre mais que vous étiez trop bourré pour arriver jusqu'à la votre. Maintenant que tout est clair, l'aspirine est dans la cuisine et je retourne me coucher.

Le silence suivit le départ de Yamapi. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire ou plutôt Teshi avait trop de questions a poser et ne savait vraiment pas par laquelle commencer.

Pourtant une question réussie à lui échapper.

_ Ryo ? Tu m'aimes ?


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Parring : Tegoshi/…

Note : Désolé pour le retard -_-'

Summer time

Ryo resta silencieux incapable de répondre. De son côté, Kei resserra sa prise sur Teshi. Lui avait été capable de lui avouer, il était normale qu'il en profite. Sauf que Teshi se dégagea de sa prise.

_ Je … Je sais plus où en j'en suis.

_ Teshi-chou ?

_ Je … Vous pouvez me laisser seul ?

Ryo se leva pour quitter la chambre en silence conscient du malaise que Teshi devait ressentir. Mais Kei n'était pas du même avis.

_ Tu hésite, ne ?

_ …

_ Il est mieux que moi, c'est ça ?

_ C'est pas vraiment ça.

_ Mais tu le préfère à moi ?

_ Arrête ! J'en sais rien !

Kei recula devant le plus jeune qui élevait la voie. Apparemment il était entrain de craquer et Keichiro se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas du le pousser car à présent il allait devoir subir sa colère.

_ Vous êtes marrant tout les deux mais avant hier je ne savais même pas que vous pensiez à moi de cette façon et vous espérer que je puisse répondre à vos sentiments dans les secondes qui suivent. Je savais même pas que vous étiez gays parce que personne ne me dit jamais rien de tout façon ! Je suis toujours le dernier au courant et pourtant c'est toujours moi que sa concerne ou sur moi que sa tombe mais vous vous en foutez ! Tout se qui vous intéresse c'est avec qui j'ai l'intention de coucher. Et si j'étais hétéro ? Vous avez même pas peur que vos connerie puisse m'écoeurer et me faire partir ! En faite vous pensez qu'à vous ! Alors maintenant lâche-moi et va-t-en !

Kei ne le fit pas répéter et partis de la chambre le plus vite qu'il pu. Devant la porte il croisa Ryo qui avait l'air sur le point de se mettre à pleurer se qui le surpris encore plus.

Kei referma la porte avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Bizarrement Ryo le suivit.

_ Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

_ Le laisser respirer. Et toi ?

_ Hm.

Tout deux s'assirent devant un verre d'aspirine sans pour autant le boire. Même si leurs cerveaux surchauffaient, leurs pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Teshi. Lorsque se dernier entra dans la pièce le silence se fit pesant. Il évita le regard de ses deux prétendants tout en se servant une aspirine puis remonta dans sa chambre.

_ Jolie gueulante.

_ Yama ? C'est pas le moment.

_ Tu veux un câlin ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup mais face à eux je préfère me retirer de la compétition et puis tu fais peur quand tu cries.

A ce moment Teshi hésita entre hurler à plein poumon tout sa colère et son stress ou simplement frapper Yamapi afin de faire disparaître se stupide sourire moqueur de son visage. Finalement il poussa son aîné de toutes ses forces avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Une fois bien cachée dans la pièce, Teshi s'écroula sur son lit en larme. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai, la moitié des NewS étaient amoureux de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait de si bien ?

La fatigue de la soirée de la veille et celle causée par les larmes, le fit doucement sombré dans le sommeil.

Yamapi arriva dans la cuisine pour rejoindre ses deux amis qui déprimaient.

_ On l'as un peu trop pousser, ne ?

_ Tu parles ! Tu es celui qui en a le moins fait.

_ Et maintenant il va plus vouloir sortir de sa chambre de toute les vacances !

_ Ben qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Et qui as crié comme ça tout à l'heure ?

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Shige et Massu qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce avant de leurs racontèrent brièvement la situation.

_ Et ben ! C'est bien joué ça !

_ Tu peux parler toi ! T'as vu comment t'as sauté sur Shige ?

Massu rougit à la remarque.

_ Oui mais moi je savais que je n'avais aucun concurrent ! Et j'ai pas tout fait pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Ne, Shige ?

_ …

_ Shige ?

_ Je vais allez le voir.


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Parring : Tegoshi/…

Note : Pour une fois que je suis dans les temps !!!

Summer time

Lorsque Shige arriva dans la chambre de Tegoshi, il le trouva endormis. Doucement, il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Aller le voir d'accord mais pour lui dire quoi ? Vu les traces que le plus jeune avait sur le visage il avait du pleurer pendant un bon moment. Shige se décida finalement à le réveiller. Parler lui ferait sûrement du bien.

_ Teshi ? Réveille-toi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement avant de réussir à distinguer Shige.

_ Ca va ?

_ Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

_ Parce que tu n'as pas l'air bien et que tu crie pas souvent.

Teshi fit une moue boudeuse avant de se redresser. Il aurait préféré oublier tout se qui c'était passé et faire comme si il ne savait rien. Continuer à rigoler et à pester contre Kei qui l'embêtait, voir Ryo venir le défendre et le protéger et Yamapi… Ben Yamapi était Yamapi ! Toujours impossible de savoir se qu'il pense. Il soupira un bon coup espérant faire passer toute sa colère et son stress mais ça ne marchait vraiment pas bien.

_ Défoule-toi j't'écoute.

_ C'est juste que… je sais plus où j'en suis.

_ C'est sûr que le changement doit être dur à avaler. Tu pensais qu'on était tous hétéro et là tu te rends compte qu'on est gays et que Tomo, Ryo et Kei sont amoureux de toi.

Tego soupira de nouveau.

_ Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ?

_ Je dois dire que si j'étais à ta place je me serais enfuie à toute jambe !

_ Pour aller où ?

_ Ah ça…

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du cadet. Heureusement que Shige n'avait pas changé sinon il aurait vraiment finir par faire fondre son cerveau.

_ Ca me dis pas se que je dois faire.

_ Au niveau où ça en est, va falloir que tu choisisses.

Shige se rendit compte que sa phrase avait fait retomber son ami dans la déprime. Il soupira comprenant sa détresse mais en même temps heureux de ne pas être à sa place.

_ C'est ça le problème alors.

_ Hm. Je sais pas vraiment comment ils seront si j'en choisi un. Tu crois qu'ils vont lui en vouloir ?

_ Sûrement. T'as l'air d'être plutôt demandé mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça. C'est eux qui t'ont mis devant le faite accomplis alors qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient trois pour une personne.

_ Je sais quand même pas lequel choisir.

_ Alors ne choisit pas. Laisse le temps passer sans en favoriser un seul et un jour, tu découvriras celui qui est vraiment fait pour toi.

_ Mais je vais quand même pas leur dire que j'en aime aucun ?

_ Tu en aimes un ?

Tegoshi leva la tête vers le plafond semblant réfléchir.

_ J'en déduis que non sinon t'aurais déjà répondu.

_ C'est pas que je les aime pas. Ca pourrait marcher mais j'arrive pas à en mettre un plus haut que l'autre.

_ Tu vas quand même pas sortir avec les trois ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie Shige sentie que Tego pouvait vraiment être effrayant. Le sourire quelque peu sadique qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage lui fit comprendre qu'il allait les faire tourner en bourrique tout les trois.

_ Je sais pas se que t'as l'intention de faire mais je suis content d'être tombé amoureux de Masuda et pas de toi.

Le plus jeune lui tira la langue. C'est ce moment que choisi Massu pour entrer dans la chambre.

_ Je dérange pas au moins ?

_ On vient plus ou moins de régler le problème.

_ Ou d'en créer un plus gros mais c'est plus mon problème. Tu viendras pas te plaindre quand sa te retomberas dessus.

_ C'est eux qui ont commencé !

_ Eh ben, je sais pas ce que tu va faire et je veux pas savoir mais va falloir aller manger. Sinon les trois cadavres qui dépriment en bas vont vraiment ressembler à des cadavres.

_ C'est que Teshi leurs fait un sacré effet !

Tegoshi tira la langue à ses deux amis avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ On y va ?

_ J'ai peur pour eux !


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque Teshi arriva dans la cuisine ses trois prétendants se levèrent d'un seul mouvement.

_ Teshi-chou ?

_ Tu vas bien ?

Tegoshi s'approcha de sa chaise avant de s'asseoir. Shige rigola en faisait de même. C'est donc Massu qui leurs expliqua la situation.

_ D'après le peu qu'ils ont voulu me dire, vous allez souffrir.

Yamapi se rassit avec le sourire. Il s'en doutait. Après tout c'est lui qui avait fini de le faire craquer. Si ils n'avaient été que deux ça aurait été plus simple pour lui, mais Tomo était bien le troisième prétendant.

Tego ne parla pas de tout le repas stressant un peu plus le reste du groupe. Certes d'habitude il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais au moins il avait des réactions. Là, c'est comme si il était dans un autre monde.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors cette aprèm ?

_ On fini notre nuit ?

_ Rien de plus intéressant à proposer ?

Devant le silence qui répondit à sa question Massu dû se résoudre à ne rien faire de son après-midi. Il soupira avant de regarder Teshi cherchant un allié dans sa bataille mais il avait apparemment mal choisi son jour. Et si Teshi faisait la gueule, leurs vacances d'été allaient tourner au carnage !

Après le repas, Ryo alla se poser devant la télé alors que Masuda essayer de convaincre Shige de l'emmener au cinéma ou au moins faire des courses. Mais Shige rêvait de savoir comment Tegoshi comptait accomplir sa vengeance, il resta donc assis à côté de Keichiro qui regardait son amoureux faire la vaisselle avec Yamapi.

Quelque peu dans ses pensées, Tomo ne fit pas attention et renversa un verre d'eau sur le T-shirt comme par hasard blanc de Teshi.

_ Aaaah ! Yama ! Tu peux pas faire attention !

_ Gomen ne.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait sûrement pas à sécher la tâche, Teshi enleva son T-shirt. Shige explosa de rire devant la tête de poisson hors de l'eau qu'arborait Kei. Yamapi de son côté restait calme, du moins en apparence.

_ Je vais me changer.

_ Et me laisser finir la vaisselle tout seul c'est ça ! Je savais bien que tu chercherais une excuse, déjà que tu fais plus la cuisine.

Teshi fit une moue boudeuse avant d'attraper le verre de Tomo venait de lui reverser dessus pour l'essuyer. Kei remarqua que Yamapi venait de marquer un point du côté de Tego et alla en informer Ryo en s'étalant sur le canapé vite rejoins par Shige.

Dans la cuisine, Tomo s'amusait à envoyer de l'eau dans la direction de Tegoshi pour voire si il allait craquer ce qui ne tarda pas.

_ Mais arrête !

_ Gomen ne.

_ Tu me chercher c'est ça ?

_ Je veux savoir comment tu vas te venger mais pour le moment t'as encore rien fait alors je te pousse.

_ Crétin.

_ Tu le pense pas vraiment.

Teshi tira la langue à son aîné avant d'esquisser un sourire. Le faite qu'il reste naturel malgré leurs petits problèmes le rendait heureux alors il commença à le mouiller aussi.

Lorsque Ryo entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Teshi torse nu sur un Yamapi à moitié à poil. Le plus âgé des deux ne tarda pas à échanger leurs positions se rapprochant un peu plus de son cadet mais Ryo craqua avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

_ Stop !

Les deux autres se retournèrent.

_ Ano … Eto… Je veux dire…

_ Pas touche, ne ?

Tomo ne bougea pas d'un centimètre voyant le malaise de ses deux amis. Ryo avait l'air de bouillir de jalousie alors que Tego semblait tellement gêné que si il avait pu, il se serait fondu dans le sol.

_ C'est juste que … C'est un peu injuste pour nous.

Tegoshi tourna son regard vers le plus vieux toujours en dessous de Yama qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Comme tu fait tes corvées avec Yamapi tu passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec nous. Surtout si tu ne nous parles plus.

Tomo explosa de rire se relevant enfin.

_ On a fini la vaisselle. Je te le laisse alors.

Il se leva et sorti de la salle toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Teshi mit quelque temps avant de se relever quelque peu choqué par l'attitude de Yamapi. Il semblait se foutre royalement de se qu'il pouvait penser pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir abandonné comme il lui avait dit plus tôt.

_ Tu devrais peut-être te rhabiller.

_ Hm ! J'vais me changer.


	13. Chapter 13

Arriver dans sa chambre, Tegoshi ferma la porte. Il était pas vraiment doué pour la vengeance. Yamapi avait profité de sa colère pour réussir à se rapprocher de lui. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le but de la manœuvre. Il devait commencer à les allumer si il voulait réussir sa vengeance. Sortir avec les trois en même temps allait être compliqué mais comme lui avait dit Shige, c'est de leurs fautes.

Lorsque Ryo frappa à la porte, Tegoshi se dit qu'il était temps de commencer sa vengeance. Il enleva son pantalon tout en autorisant son aîné à rentrer.

_ Teshi ?

_ Voui ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

_ J'ai plus de T-shirt qui allait avec ce pantalon alors je le change aussi.

Ryo n'osait plus bouger, incapable de se détacher de la vision d'un Teshi à moitié à poil.

_ Tu veux m'aider à choisir ?

Le sourire de Tego avait l'air si angélique et innocent que son aîné ne pensa pas à se méfier. D'ailleurs il ne pensait qu'à se rapprocher pour poser ses doigts sur cette peau à présent dénudé rien que pour lui. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda Teshi vider son armoire à côté de lui. Son regard passait de ses abdos à ses fesses sans pourvoir s'en détacher.

_ Alors ? Lequel tu préfères ?

_ Ano…

Ryo regarda rapidement les pantalons étaler à côté de lui avant de désigner celui qui lui semblait le plus moulant. Son désir avait prit le pas sur sa raison. Tout se qu'il souhaitait à présent c'était pourvoir embrasser ses lèvres roses.

Teshi prit le pantalon que Ryo lui avait désigné. Le plus moulant, il l'aurait parié. Il se pencha vers Ryo bien décidé à le faire tourner en bourrique. A présent son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de celui de son aîné.

_ Ryo ? T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es tout pâle !

Ryo avala sa salive difficilement. Tellement proche. La seule information que son cerveau pouvait enregistrer était que les lèvres de Teshi n'étaient vraiment pas loin des siennes. Doucement, il se rapprocha jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celle si tentante de son cadet. Il passa doucement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure demandant l'entré mais Teshi se recula.

_ C'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'avais demandé.

Ryo écarquilla les yeux. Il venait d'embrasser Tegoshi. Il se releva tout gêner.

_ Je … Gomen ne !

_ C'est pas vraiment grave. C'était pas mon premier tu sais.

_ Je … Pardon ?

_ Ca te surprend ?

Le sourire de Tegoshi oscillait entre le sadique et le angélique mais tellement perdu dans les révélation Ryo ne le remarqua pas. Par contre, il se demandait bien qui avait pu embrasser Tegoshi avant lui. Enfin, un baiser c'était pas grand-chose mais est-ce qu'il avait déjà coucher avec quelqu'un ?

_ Pas vraiment en faite.

Teshi lui fit un immense sourire avant d'enfiler le pantalon. Il attrapa rapidement une chemise assortie pour la passer.

_ Ryo ? Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

_ Ca te va bien.

Ryo se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Tu t'en vas ?

_ Si je reste je risque de poser des questions indiscrète.

_ Quel genre ?

C'est à ce moment que le plus âgé compris que Teshi le cherchait. Il se retourna et se rapprocha du plus jeune. Son bras passa autour des hanches de Tegoshi.

_ Genre. Est-ce que t'es encore puceau ?

Teshi commença à rougir. Il aurait dû s'en douter et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Comment faire pour reprendre le dessus ?

_ Non.

Les yeux de Ryo s'agrandir de surprise. Comment ça ''non'' ? Il avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? Qui était cet idiot à avoir coucher avec lui et qui n'était plus avec lui maintenant ? Si il le croisait il lui casserait la gueule.

_ Avec qui ?

_ Un fan.

_ Où, quand et comment ?

_ T'es jaloux ?

Teshi avait réussi à reprendre le dessus sur son aîné, c'est tout fier de lui qu'il lui fit un sourire quelque peu sadique.

De son côté, Ryo bouillait de jalousie et de colère contre l'idiot qui avait osé dépuceler son Teshi sans en prendre soin après. Il rapprocha encore un peu Tego de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oui, il en profitait et ses les yeux perdu dans les siens qu'il répondit.

_ Oui. Et si je retrouve l'abruti qui t'a laissé tomber je lui casse la gueule.

Oops ! Il était peut-être allé trop loin. A présent Ryo allait regarder tous les fans masculins peu nombreux qu'ils avaient comme des gens à frapper. C'était pas bon pour eux tout ça. Il faudrait qu'il rétablisse la vérité un jour. Mais pour le moment, il devait trouver quelque chose pour repousser Ryo.

_ Parce que tu resterais avec moi jusqu'à la fin ?

_ Sûrement.

_ Même si j'avais un accident et que je finissais dévisagé ?

_ J'empêcherai l'accident d'arriver.

Teshi eu dû mal à respirer quelques secondes. C'était si fort que ça ? Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait aimer une autre personne à ce point.

_ Je … Je comprend pas.

Ryo se recula. Teshi avait l'air vraiment perdu. Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tous les trois vous …

_ On t'aime ?

_ Hm.

Ryo eu un sourire triste à la remarque. Si Teshi posait la question c'est qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose de se genre et donc, qu'il n'en m'aimait aucun.


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : Désolé pour le retard mais avec les partiels, le début de mes vacances d'après partiel qui m'ont forcé à retourner chez mes parents (pour que je n'ai plus à faire à manger !! je déteste faire la cuisine !!) j'ai un peu pas vraiment eu le temps ! Mais remercier quand même mon ordinateur (que j'ai nommé Tego -_-') d'être portable !!!

Chapitre 13

Comment répondre à une question pareille. L'amour ça ne se commande pas. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des choses qui l'aidait mais rien de très précis.

Ryo soupira.

_ Ca ne s'explique pas vraiment. C'est comme ça et c'est tout.

_ Et qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?

_ Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Mais personnellement, je préférerais que tu restes avec moi.

Teshi rigola.

_ Et si je pose la question à Keichiro il va me dire de rester avec lui ?

_ Sûrement. Tout comme pour Yamapi je pense.

_ Vous m'aidez vraiment pas.

_ Je suis pas là pour ça. Mais plutôt pour te faire pencher de mon côté.

C'est ce moment que choisi Kei pour entrer dans la chambre.

_ Vous êtes bien proche tout les deux !

_ Normal, j'essaie de l'avoir pour moi tout seul.

_ Tricheur.

Kei s'approcha de Tego et lui posa un énorme bisou sur la joue.

_ T'es pu fâché ? J'aime pas quand t'es fâché.

Teshi soupira. Impossible de rester fâcher avec ces crétins. Ils étaient tous tellement gentils et protecteurs avec lui qu'il ne savait vraiment pas comment leurs en vouloir.

Keichiro passa ses bras autour de la taille de Teshi avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

_ C'est cool alors.

Le plus jeune resserra ses bras autour du torse de Kei. C'était pas forcément là chose à faire devant Ryo mais il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Avec toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivé Teshi sentait comme un vide. C'était comme si il avait perdu 3 de ses amis le même jour et la solitude commençait à se faire ressentir.

_ Je peux aussi.

Teshi rigola alors que Ryo se rapprochait de lui.

_ Je me sens quand même un peu coincer là !

Quelqu'un lui ébouriffa les cheveux mais comme toutes les mains de ses deux amis étaient soit sur son ventre, ou sur ses fesses (Kei était quelque peu pervers), il se dit qu'une 3ème personne avait dû entrer dans la pièce. C'est quand il entendit sa voie qu'il reconnu Yamapi.

_ T'as l'air d'être aimé aujourd'hui. Je peux m'incruster aussi ?

_ Je suis pas sûr d'être assez gros pour que tu puisse.

_ Gros c'est pas le mot. T'es vraiment tout tout petit Teshi-chou.

_ Moooooh !

_ Tiens ça faisait longtemps.

Kei se recula avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit de Teshi à côté de Yamapi. Ryo alla les rejoindre quelque temps plus tard. Tous regardaient Tegoshi qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Teshi-chou ?

_ Hm ?

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Je réfléchis. J'ai le droit quand même !

_ Nan. C'est effrayant.

_ Mooooh. Kei !

Keichiro explosa de rire. Ca lui faisait du bien de retrouver le Teshi qui se plaignait de ses blagues débiles et qui savait comment sourire. Ryo lui envoya une tape derrière la tête.

_ L'embête pas. Après y boude.

Teshi tira la langue aux trois crétins morts de rire sur son lit. Puis Shige entra dans la chambre suivit de Massu.

_ Ben dit donc y a de l'ambiance par ici, on s'entend même plus parler.

_ Je suis pas sûre qu'on t'es empêché de parler vu tes cheveux en bataille, Shige.

_ T'es fatiguant avec ça, Kei !

_ C'est juste parce qu'il est en manque.

_ Mais je n'ai envie que de toi Teshi-chou.

La réponse était sortie sans qu'il s'en rende compte pourtant les joues rouges de Tegoshi ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire, ça le rendait beaucoup plus mignon, voir même excitant.

_ Gomen ne. J'ai pas réfléchis.

Tegoshi acquiesça, pas du tout rassuré devant l'immense sourire de Kei.

_ De tout façon tu sais pas réfléchir.

_ Massu ? Je suis pas sûr que se sois une très bonne idée de l'embêter, chéri.

_ Chéri ?

_ J'aurais parié sur mon amour.

_ Mais tu perd tout le temps tes paris, Tomo.

_ Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

_ Tu veux pas parier que tu vas sortir avec Teshi-chou ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que si tu perds toujours tes paris ça me ferait un concurrent en moins.

La remarque déclencha un rire général. Apparemment les vacances ne tourneraient pas à la catastrophe. Masuda aurait même pu dire que Teshi avait sauvé ses vacances d'été malgré qu'il soit à l'origine du problème.

_ Ca vous dis une soirée pour fêter ça ?


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : Et cette fois j'suis tellement pas en retard que je suis en avance ! Et ouais ! C'est ça les vacances d'après partiel !!! Même si ça pourrie mon inspiration.

Note bis : Merci de lire ma fic et surtout merci pour les reviews qui arrivent avant même que je mis attende !! C'est vraiment trop gentil ^.^ !

Chapitre 14

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'émettre cette idée.

_ Hier soir ne t'as pas suffit ?

_ On a bu hier soir ??

_ Tomo t'es irrécupérable !

_ Mais on devrais avoir le droit ! Teshi nous a pardonné nan ? Qui vote pour ?

Et bizarrement Ryo et Tego furent les seuls à ne pas lever la main.

_ Ben Teshi-chou ? Elle te plaît pas l'idée de Yama ?

_ Si je dois encore me réveiller avec 2 personnes dans mon lit je pense pas être d'accord.

_ On dormira tous dans le salon alors ça n'arrivera pas !

Si ils avaient été dans un dessin animé, Tegoshi serai tombé à la renverse. Il commençait vraiment à se demander où Yamapi trouvait des idées aussi farfelue !

Ryo soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

_ De toute façon quoique tu dise, ils vont le faire et t'embarquer dans l'histoire.

_ Et t'es pas censé les en empêcher ?

_ Y aurait eu que Kei, je l'aurais fais mais là il sont quatre contre moi tout seul alors tu vas devoir les suivre.

Yamapi et Kei se levèrent à leurs tours avant de prendre chacun un des bras de Teshi.

_ On y va ?

_ Je veux pas.

_ T'as pas le choix !

Il se sentit soudain soulevé du sol. Ryo avaient raison, il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Ses camarades allaient s'amuser à le saouler. Tout se qu'il espérait c'est qu'ils ne seraient pas assez bourrés pour profiter de lui pendant son sommeil. Mais heureusement Ryo l'aida à surmonter ses angoisses.

_ T'inquiète pas ! Je vais les surveiller.

_ Et qui me dis que toi tu feras rien ?

_ Tu peux juste le croire et croire en notre savoir-vivre.

_ Venant de Yamapi je trouve ça encore plus stressant que si c'était Kei qui l'avait dit.

Arriver dans le salon, Yamapi et Kei déposèrent Tegoshi sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir de chaque côte de lui. Masuda partie chercher les boissons dans la cuisine.

_ Faudrait qu'on fasse un jeu se serrais plus marrant !

_ C'est pas assez marrant de boire ?

C'est à ce moment là que Ryo arriva pour voire Massu déposer une dizaine de bouteilles sur la table.

_ Vous avez qu'à jouer à je n'ai jamais.

_ C'est quoi ce jeux ?

_ Pff ! C'est moi qui ne bois pas et c'est moi qui dois expliquer ?

_ C'est bon je vais le faire.

_ Ca ne m'étonne même pas que tu sache de quoi y parle, Yama !

Après avoir expliqué rapidement les règles du jeux (désolé de pas les expliquer mais j'ai trop la flemme ^_^) Massu décida de se lancer.

_ Je n'ai jamais fantasmer sur Teshi.

Tegoshi ouvrit de grands yeux. Ca commençait bien, tiens. Yamapi et Keichiro burent une gorgée de leurs bouteilles mais le plus surprenant fut que Shige le fit aussi.

_ Shige ?

_ Ben quoi ? J'y peux rien si il est chou Teshi.

_ C'était quand ?

_ Y a longtemps…

Masuda se leva avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant.

_ Si tu ne me dis pas tout, tu n'auras plus jamais le droit à ça.

Un mouvement de bassin plus tard.

_ C'était quand tu zieutait sur Hiro.

Un baiser enflammer plus tard, Shige prit la parole.

_ Je n'ai jamais embrassé Teshi.

_ Mais vous allez arrêter ?

_ Te plains plein, tant qu'on parle de toi, tu ne bois pas !

Kei porta sa bouteille à ses lèvres. Normal. Mais lorsque Yamapi fit de même Tegoshi ne pu s'empêcher de se plaindre.

_ Mooooooh ! Et pourquoi je suis pas au courant moi ?

_ Parce que t'étais bourré et que tu dormais.

_ Ryo promet moi que tu les empêcheras de m'approcher.

_ Si tu m'embrasses, d'accord !

_ J'suis maudit.

Shige rigola à la remarque le prenant dans ses bras pour essayer de le consoler. Lorsqu'il vit que le regard de Teshi était accroché à celui de Massu, il se dit qu'il y avait un problème. Il tourna la tête vers son chéri qui soupira avant de porter sa bouteille à ses lèvres. Masuda soupira de nouveau sachant qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer.

_ On était jeunes, on était ados et toujours ensemble. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

_ Ben Teshi-chou, je te savais pas comme ça !

_ Mais j'ai rien fait moi.

_ Je l'ai embrassé. Vous pensez bien que Teshi ne sait pas faire ce genre de chose.

_ Mooooh !

Tego soupira alors que tout les autres rigolèrent. Il allait y en avoir des révélations.

_ Ah mon tour. Bon ! Trouvé quelques chose pour faire boire Teshi-chou.

Ryo s'approcha de Kei avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ C'est pas mal ça ! Je n'ai jamais mangé de glace en hiver. (Ne chercher pas !)

_ Mooooh ! Ryoooo ! T'étais censé m'aider !

_ Si tu m'avais embrassé tout à l'heure je l'aurais fait. Mais j'ai plus envie.

_ Tu veux une petite bouteille aussi ?

_ Yama !

_ Après tout pourquoi pas !

Après avoir tendu une bouteille à Ryo, Yamapi porta la sienne à ses lèvres répondant à la question de Keichiro. Massu et Shige firent de même forçant un Tegoshi soupirant à boire sa première gorgée d'alcool et sûrement pas sa dernière.


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : Merci pour les reviews (Surtout à Shimono ! Merci d'être la seule à m'envoyer des reviews pour cette fic)

Chapitre 15

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir que le monde tournait autour de lui.

La soirée avait été pleine de révélation.

Ryo avait appris que Tegoshi lui avait menti en disant qu'il n'était plus puceau. Masuda avait avouer que sa première fois avait été avec Keichiro lors d'une de leurs tournée se qui leur avait valu un regard noir de la part de Shigeaki. Puis Yamapi avait proposé à ce dernier de se venger si il voulait avant de faire savoir à l'assemblé que sa première fois avait été avec Kamenashi Kazuya lors du tournage de Nobuta.

La lumière agressait ses yeux.

Après ça ? Il ne se rappelait plus très bien. Massu avait emmené Shige dans sa chambre pour se faire pardonner et … Il voyait seulement une bouteille qui tournait devant lui.

Ses trois compagnons restant n'avaient quand même pas osé le faire jouer au jeu de la bouteille alors qu'ils étaient tous totalement bourré !

Sa tête lui faisait mal.

Justement ! Si ils étaient tous bourré ils avaient du le faire jouer et bizarrement, il se souvenait du baiser qu'il avait échanger avec Ryo. Lui qui le voulait depuis le début de la soirée. Il avait sûrement du embrasser Yamapi et Kei aussi mais là-dessus son esprit restait totalement vide.

_ Tiens.

Yamapi lui tendit un verre avec un grand sourire. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur renforçant son mal de crâne.

_ C'est que de l'aspirine. Bois ! Ca fera passé le mal de tête.

Il se redressa doucement essayant de ne pas trop secouer son cerveau qui était déjà dans un très mauvais état, attrapa le verre et le bu d'une traite. Le goût horrible de l'aspirine resta quelque temps dans sa bouche avant que Yamapi ne lui tende un verre de jus d'orange pour le faire passer. Mais son estomac semblait le refuser.

Son regard se posa enfin sur la pièce. Comme son leader l'avait dit la veille, ils avaient dormit dans le salon. L'horloge indiquer 15h dépasser de quelques minutes alors que Kei commençait à peine à ouvrir les yeux.

Il vit Yamapi le laisser se retourner le cerveau avec un sourire avant qu'il ne lui donne un verre d'aspirine. Ryo était assis sur l'un des fauteuils ses mains massant ses tempes.

_ Sacré soirée.

Leurs trois regards se tournèrent vers Yamapi.

_ Okay ! J'ai rien dis.

Mais son sourire se fit quand même un peu plus grand.

Teshi posa alors la question qui leurs brûlaient les lèvres à tous.

_ Pourquoi t'as pas la gueule de bois ?

_ L'expérience et l'habitude mon petit Tego. J'ai aussi mal à la tête mais comme j'ai l'habitude, je peux faire comme si de rien n'était. Et je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi.

_ Ca c'est pas dur !

Tegoshi tira la langue à Kei avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé. Son bras se porta devant se yeux lui cachant toute cette lumière qui ne faisait qu'aggraver son mal de crâne. Kami-sama ! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal à la tête.

Ryo soupira.

_ On n'aurai pas du !

_ T'as pu embrassé Teshi-chou te plains pas.

_ Toi aussi tu l'as embrassé.

Tegoshi soupira à son tour. Pas maintenant. C'était pas le moment pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient tous les trois amoureux de lui. Il n'avait vraiment rien de particulier et il ne comprenait vraiment pas se que ses trois amis lui trouvait. Il ne voulait pas choisir et briser le cœur de deux de ses plus chers amis.

Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues attirant l'attention de tous les occupants de la pièce.

_ Tego ? Ca va ?

Tegoshi secoua la tête faisant signe que non ! Bordel ! Ca n'allait pas du tout ! Et ce mal de tête ne faisait rien pour l'aider à aller mieux.

Soudain il sentit que quelqu'un soulevait sa tête avant de la reposer. Il décala un peu son bras pour apercevoir Yamapi commençait à lui caresser les cheveux.

_ Dors un peu, ça ira mieux après.

Le regard inquiet de Ryo et celui presque effrayer de Kei lui firent comprendre qu'il avait du dire des choses pas très joyeuses lors de leur petite soirée.

_ Vous devriez peut-être arrêter de le faire boire.

_ Tiens, Massu. Bien dormis ?

_ Dormir est un bien grand mot !

_ Où est Shige ?

_ Il dort.

C'est à peu prêt là qu'il s'endormit de nouveau.


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : Voui Shimono tu es la seule à m'envoyer des reviews pour cette fic et c'est vraiment trop gentil.

Note 1 : Je voulais prévenir que j'ai un blocage d'inspiration au chap 18 (dans vraiment pas longtemps), beaucoup de devoirs (modéliser un orc du seigneur des anneaux c'est tout sauf simple) et donc pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à une quelconque suite. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'il n'y ai pas de ralentissement dans la publication mais je promet rien (Déjà que j'ai presque totalement stoppé mes autres fics !!).

Chapitre 16

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux sa tête allait déjà un peu mieux. En tout cas, il pouvait bouger sans qu'un marteau piqueur ne se mette en marche dans son cerveau. Le nouveau problème était qu'il avait horriblement faim. Alors il repoussa la couverture qu'on lui avait posée dessus, se redressa et se dirigea difficilement vers la cuisine. Ses quatre amis levèrent la tête vers lui.

_ Réveillé ?

_ J'ai faim.

_ Normal. Il est déjà 19h et t'as rien mangé depuis hier soir.

_ C'est à qui de faire à manger ?

_ On commande une pizza ?

Et la conversation continua comme ça sans qu'ils ne fassent réellement attention à Teshi qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_ Et on fait quoi ce soir ?

_ Un film ?

_ Pizza, film ? Ca peut être sympa.

_ Teshi-chou ?

_ Ne ?

Tous les regards c'était tourné vers lui. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il était entrain de parler. Apparemment, ils attendaient qu'il réponde un truc.

_ Euh… Oui.

_ Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quoi t'as dit oui ?

Il fit un immense sourire tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne comprenant qu'il était découvert.

_ Ouah ! Teshi-chou à accepter de coucher avec moi !

_ Hééé ?

_ On ne parlait pas seulement de pizza et de film ?

_ Yamapi ! Tu casses mon truc là !

_ Je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser coucher avec lui d'un autre côté. J'préférerais que se soit moi le premier.

_ On partage si tu veux.

_ Mooooh ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Et c'est quand qu'on mange ?!

_ Quand quelqu'un aura commandé les pizzas.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yamapi.

_ Et pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce que t'es le leader !

_ J'y vais si Tego dors avec moi cette nuit !

_ Hééé ?

A ce moment là, tous les regards étaient de nouveau tournés vers lui.

_ Vous allez quand même pas me vendre pour ne pas avoir à bouger vos fesses ?

_ T'as qu'à allez les commander toi.

Piégé. Il soupira. Se lever ou dormir avec Yama ? Vu le regard de Kei et Ryo, ils devaient être persuadé qu'il allait préférer se lever que de faire cette faveur à Yamapi. Mais il avait vraiment trop faim et trop mal à la tête pour avoir envie de bouger de cette chaise.

_ Ok. Je dors avec toi ce soir.

_ Yes !

Yamapi alla commandé les pizza en sautillant tout en tirant la langue à ses deux amis qui n'arrivaient pas à en revenir.

_ Bien joué Teshi ! C'est la première fois que Kei-chan reste silencieux aussi longtemps !

La remarque de Massu réveilla le dit Kei-chan qui fit de suite part de son indignation.

_ Tu… tu vas pas couché avec lui ??!

_ Il a dit dormir.

_ Ouais mais quand même !

_ T'avais qu'à aller commander les pizzas !

_ Mais … Mais …

_ Mais rien du tout !

Et Yamapi revient toujours en sautillant avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de Teshi qui le repoussa quelque peu avec un Moooh sonore.

_ Et pour le films alors ?

_ Quel film ?

_ SHIGE !

_ Masssuuuu ! Crie pas comme ça Baka !

_ Ouin Teshi ! Shige est méchant avec moi !

_ Faut dire qu'on a tous mal à la tête et que lui n'a pas eu d'aspirine.

_ Et qu'il en aura pas parce que Massu à eu la dernière.

Shige lança un regard tueur à son amant qui essayait de se justifier. Il fini par soupirer bruyamment avant de s'installer à côté de Tegoshi.

_ Alors cette histoire de film.

_ Ce soir on se fait film et pizza et Teshi-chou va coucher avec Yama.

_ QUOI ?

_ Itaï ! Shige ! Là c'est toi qui cris !

_ Coucher avec Yamapi ? T'es devenu dingue ?

_ C'est bien se que je lui ai dis.

_ Kei ! Tais-toi tu veux !

_ Ouh ! L'ai de mauvaise humeur Shige.

_ Teshi ?

_ Dormir ! Je vais juste dormir avec Yamapi ! Parce que personne voulait allait commandé les pizza et que j'ai faim !

Et comme si ça expliquait tout Shige hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe.

_ Un film d'action, ça vous dis ?

_ Shige ?

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est … C'est tout ?

_ C'est pas mon rôle de protéger Teshi et il fait bien se qu'il veut.

_ Un film pas trop prise de tête en tout cas.


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : Merci à toutes les nouvelles personnes qui ont pensé à m'envoyer des reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Et désolé pour le retard mais ma coloc' à décidé de résilier l'internet sans m'en parler. Mais tout est revenue dans l'ordre ou la geek que je suis aurais fini par devenir folle. ^.^

Chapitre 17

Après avoir choisi un film qui pourrait plaire à tout le monde, les NewS s'installèrent tranquillement devant la télé attendant devant les infos que les pizzas arrivent pour pouvoir lancer le film.

Finalement on sonna à la porte. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yamapi.

_ Ah non ! Pas cette fois.

_ On va pas le laisser attendre toute la nuit non plus.

A sa remarque, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Teshi.

_ Mooooh !

Il se leva finalement et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en soupirant.

_ Bonjour. Mr. Yamashita ?

_ Euh…Oui.

_ Dis donc t'es rapide Teshi-chou ! Déjà le mariage.

_ Moooooh ! Kei !

En face de lui, le livreur le dévisageait. Tegoshi lui tendit la somme d'argent qu'il lui fallait.

_ Vous êtes… Tegoshi ? Des NewS ?

_ Euh…

_ Je suis l'un de vos plus grands fans.

_ Euh… Je peux quand même avoir les pizzas ?

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Je peux avoir un autographe aussi ?

_ Euh…

C'est à ce moment là que Ryo posa ses bras sur les épaules de Tego qui le regarda surpris.

_ Il est vacances en ce moment, désolé. Repassez dans un mois.

Après ça Ryo attrapa les pizzas d'une main, Tegoshi de l'autre avant de fermer la porte au nez du livreur avec son pied.

_ Ryo est vraiment jaloux, ne Teshi-chou ?

_ C'était de la jalousie ?

_ Kei ! Tais-toi !

Sous le regard assassin de Ryo, Kei fut bien obligé d'arrêter de le taquiner mais lui tira quand même la langue.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si même les livreurs se mettent à draguer Tego ?

_ On va le surveiller un peu plus.

_ Super ! Je vais finir prisonnier de mes aînés !

_ J'aimerais pas être à ta place. Bon ! On le lance ce film.

Sous la remarque de Shige, le calme réapparue dans la pièce. Dans sa lancer, Shigeaki se dirigea vers le lecteur DVD pour mettre le film.

_ Soirée tranquille, on avait dit, nan ?

_ Ouais, ouais, on a avait dit tranquille.

_ Plus de remarque pour embêter Teshi alors ?

_ Promis.

Et le film commença dans le silence. Silence qui ne dura pas vraiment longtemps.

_ Si on peut même plus sortir sans que quelqu'un drague Teshi-chou, ça va être dur.

_ Mooooh ! Kei ! Suis le film.

_ Bien t'a tenue 30secondes, Kei !

_ Déjà qu'il va coucher avec Yama ce soir, tu voudrais en plus que je laisse passer un livreur qui le drague ? Parce que Yamapi, Ok, je sais à quoi m'attendre mais un inconnu.

_ En faite le plus jaloux c'est pas Ryo, c'est Kei !

_ On peut le regarder tranquille ce film ?

_ Si Yama échange de place avec moi.

_ Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire ??

_ Ben déjà que Teshi-chou va coucher avec Yama, je veux pouvoir regarder le film à côté de lui.

_ Yamapi change de place avec Kei ou on ne va jamais pouvoir regarder ce film.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord.

_ Lève-toi.

_ Si même Tego s'y met.

Après avoir changé de place avec Keichiro, le silence s'installa enfin dans la pièce. Le film commença alors que Keichiro essayait de se rapprocher de Tegoshi.

_ Mooooh Kei arrête !

_ Je vous avez dit que j'aurais du garder ma place.

_ Yamapi !

_ J'ai rien dit. Laissons Kei embêter Tego.

Quelque temps après, Kei croqua dans part de pizza de Tegoshi.

_ Mooooh ! Kei ! Laisse-moi manger tranquille ! J'ai faim aussi !

_ Mais ta part est meilleure que la mienne.

_ Ben c'est nouveau ça ! C'est la même pizza.

_ Oui mais ma part n'a pas touché tes lèvres.

Toute la salle soupira au même moment avant que Teshi ne se lève du canapé.

_ Je veux changer de place.

_ Kei arrête de l'embêter je veux savoir la fin du film.


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : Merci pour les reviews (comme toujours) ça fait super plaisir (comme toujours) mais je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que je risque de prendre par la suite. Je m'explique. Voici le chapitre 18 et malheureusement pour vous, le chapitre 20 n'est pas encore écrit. Hé hé hé. Le 19 sera bien mis en ligne Jeudi prochain (sauf problème de date de ma part se qui arrive plus que fréquemment). Merci de continuer à lire ma fic (ou mes d'ailleurs) et bonne lecture ^.^

Chapitre 18

Une fois le film terminé, tout les membres du groupe se levèrent chacun leur tour se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Mais avant que Tegoshi ne rentre dans sa chambre, une main le rattrapa.

_ Et moi, alors ?

Dévisageant son aîné, Teshi se rappela au bout de quelques secondes, voir minutes, qu'il avait promis à Yamapi de dormir avec lui.

_ Ah ! J'avais oublié.

_ Chez toi ou chez moi ?

_ Entre.

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Tego laissa passer son leader qui entra en sautillant dans la pièce avant de s'étaler sur le lit. S'approchant en soupirant, Teshi s'installa à côté de Yamapi qui regardait le plafond.

_ Ryo m'as dit que tu n'aimais aucun de nous.

_ C'est ce que je dis depuis le début.

_ Alors pourquoi t'as accepté de dormir avec moi ?

_ Parce que j'avais mal à la tête et que j'avais faim.

Le rire de Yamashita s'éleva dans la pièce. Comme si une réponse pareille pouvait tout expliquer. Tournant la tête, Tegoshi regarda son aîné rigoler avec le sourire. Lorsque Yamapi s'aperçue de son sourire, il rapprocha son visage du sien.

_ Tu as un sourire magnifique.

_ On me le dit tout le temps !

_ Mauvaise technique de drague, compris.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tegoshi. Lorsqu'il se calma, Yamapi se rapprocha encore un peu de lui avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact ne dura pas très longtemps mais le leader l'acheva avec le sourire. Tegoshi n'avait pas fuit son baiser et même si ça ne voulait rien dire, ça le rendait heureux.

_ On avait dit dormir.

_ C'était un baiser de bonne nuit.

_ Ah. Bonne nuit, alors.

Les yeux de Yamapi s'écarquillèrent alors que les lèvres de Tegoshi se posaient de nouveau sur les siennes. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le plus âgé sentit son cadet se blottir contre lui avant de soupirer d'aise.

_ Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Je me sers de toi comme peluche !

_ Tu n'as pas peur que j'essaye de faire quelque chose.

Le rire de Tegoshi s'éleva dans la pièce.

_ Je sais que si je crie, Kei et Ryo seront là dans la seconde qui suit.

_ Et ça t'amuse ?

_ Beaucoup en faite.

Yamapi regarda son cadet se blottir un peu plus contre son torse avec un immense sourire. Ce gamin était irrésistible. Tegoshi s'endormie assez rapidement sous le regard protecteur et appréciateur de son aîné.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Teshi s'aperçu qu'il était seul dans le lit. Regardant autour de lui et ne voyant personne, il en déduit que son invité devait être parti déjeuner.

Arrivant dans la cuisine les cheveux toujours en bataille par sa longue nuit, Tegoshi se fit agresser par un Keichiro surexciter.

_ Ca va ?? Il t'as rien fait ?? T'es toujours p…

La main de Ryo s'abattit sur la bouche de Kei l'empêchant de dire plus de connerie qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter. Teshi de son côté avait fait comme si de rien n'était avant de s'asseoir pour commencer son petit déjeuner. 10h c'était pas encore trop tard. En face de lui Yamapi lui adressa un immense sourire avant de replonger dans son café.

_ T'as vu le regard qu'ils ont échangé ?? Il s'est passé un truc je te dis !!

_ C'est bizarre mais j'suis d'accord avec Kei pour une fois. Pi qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

_ Rien.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué pour n'avoir rien fait.

Devant l'interrogatoire dirigé par Kei et Ryo que Yamapi était entrain de subir, Tegoshi ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Y s'est rien passé.

_ Pourquoi il a l'air si fatigué alors ?

_ Si il a fait quelque chose, je suis pas au courant…

_ Héééééé !

Devant le cri que venait de pousser Kei, tout le monde rigola.

_ Arrêtez c'est pas drôle !! Ca se trouve Yamapi à violer Teshi-chou !!

La main de Yamapi parti rencontrer la tête de Keichiro.

_ Comme si j'en étais capable.

Le silence qui suivit la remarque de Yamapi dura encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réagisse.

_ Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment … J'y crois pas !

_ Ben c'est bien toi qui a fait boire Teshi-chou pour la première fois nan ?

_ C'est aussi toi qui l'as embrassé pendant qu'il dormait.

_ Ils se foutent de moi ??

Rigolant à la question que venait de poser Yamapi, Tego se leva pour aller déposer un bisou sur la joue de son leader avant de sortir de la cuisine.


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : Merci pour les reviews (c'est moi ou je répète toujours la même chose ??)

Note2 : excusez le délire du chapeau de paille. La fatigue et le stress du manque d'Internet y sont pour beaucoup.

Chapitre 19

Les regards halluciné de Kei et Ryo avait suivit leur cadet jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce avant de bloquer sur la porte. Pendant ce temps, Yamapi terminait tranquillement son petit déjeuner plutôt fier de lui. Après tout il avait réussi à se rapprocher de Tego plus que ses deux camarades, fallait juste réussir à garder son avance. Beaucoup moins facile à faire.

_ Salut !

_ Salut Massu !

_ Euh … Pourquoi ils gobent les mouches ses deux là ?

_ Parce que Tego m'as fait un bisou.

Sous la surprise, Massu ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sorties.

_ C'est si surprenant que ça ? Kei-chan ?? Ca fait bientôt 5minutes que t'as pas dit un mot ?

_ Et j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il recommence à parler.

_ Shige ? Pourquoi t'es méchant comme ça avec moi ??

_ Par que je t'aime.

C'est ce moment que choisi Massu pour dépasser sa surprise.

_ Tu l'aimes ??

_ C'est mon meilleur ami Massu ! Arrête d'être jaloux comme ça !

Haussant les épaules à la remarque de son petit ami, Massu se décida afin à allez préparer son petit-déjeuner et celui de son chéri qu'il était censé monter dans la chambre.

_ Dis Shige ? Comment ça se fait que Teshi-chou préfère Yamapi ?

_ Mais j'en sais rien moi.

_ Pourtant c'était toujours à toi qu'il parlait quand il allait mal.

_ J'y peux rien si il vient plus me voir.

Le regard de Shige se posa alors sur Massu qui faisait chauffer son chocolat. Il savait que c'était un peu de sa faute quand même. Maintenant qu'il avait Masuda, il avait beaucoup moins de temps pour s'occuper des problèmes de Tegoshi. Soupirant, il reposa son regard sur la table sans que personne ne fasse de remarque. Enfin, personne…

_ On devrais aller lui parler.

_ Massu ?

_ Quand tu n'étais pas là, c'était à moi qu'il parlait. Mais maintenant qu'on est ensemble, on s'occupe plus de lui. Alors qu'il doit en avoir besoin en ce moment.

_ C'est sûr qu'avec les trois crétins qui lui courent après…

Aucun des soi-disant crétins ne fit de remarque à l'insulte. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ryo cassa le silence.

_ Il voulait aller à la plage, nan ? On a qu'à y aller cet après midi.

_ C'est une bonne idée ça.

_ Faut acheter de la crème solaire sur le chemin alors.

_ Ou des chapeaux de paille.

Le silence qui suivie la remarque de Yamapi dura quelques secondes avant que Kei n'explose de rire.

_ Vous imaginez Yamapi avec un chapeau de paille ??

Tous les regards, se tournèrent vers Pi avant que tout ses camarades ne suivent Keichiro dans son fou rire.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Tego !! Y sont méchant avec moi !

_ Ca me dis pas pourquoi il rigolent.

_ On imagine Yamapi avec un chapeau de paille.

A son tour, Tegoshi dévisagea Yamapi avant d'exploser de rire. Le leader du groupe soupira fortement avant de reporter son attention sur son café.

_ Je serais plus jamais gentil avec vous.

_ Parce que t'es gentil d'habitude ?

_ Si je l'étais pas, toi et Ryo vous auriez interdiction d'approcher Tego et Massu celle d'approcher Shige.

_ T'as pas le droit de faire ça ?

_ Pour le bien du groupe, je devrais le faire. Pour empêcher qu'on se dispute pour se genre de chose.

_ Mais vous n'allez pas vous disputer ??

La question de Tegoshi attira l'attention du reste du groupe sur lui. Il venait d'exprimer la chose qui le stressait depuis les déclarations de ses amis.

Le silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que Teshi inquiet ne le coupe.

_ N'est ce pas ?

_ Je pense pas pouvoir te promettre ça. Désolé.

Son regard effrayé passa de Ryo à Kei et Yama qui acquiesçaient. Shige s'approcha de son cadet avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules cherchant à le réconforter. Mais Tegoshi se débarrassa rapidement de son soutien.

_ Vous… Vous pouvez pas vous disputer à cause de moi !!


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : Merci pour les reviews et encore désolé pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.

Chapitre 20

Devant la panique qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux du plus jeune, Yamapi décida de le rassurer comme il le pouvait.

_ Si la compétition qu'il y a entre nous reste sans coup bas, je pense qu'on ne se disputera pas.

_ Personne ne feras ça, ne ??

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard avant de faire signe que non. Ils étaient amis aussi et se n'est pas leur amour pour Tegoshi qui allait les séparer. Juste qu'il risquait d'en vouloir à celui qui l'aurait parce qu'ils étaient mauvais perdants.

_ Tant mieux.

_ On t'emmène à la plage cette après-midi, ça te va ?

Les yeux de Tegoshi s'illuminèrent à la question de Yamapi, donc il ne surpris personne en répondant.

_ A la plage ?? C'est trop cool !!

_ T'es pire qu'un gosse Teshi-chou !

Tirant la langue faisant comprendre à Kei qu'il se foutait de ses remarques et en même temps, qu'il savait qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, Tegoshi alla poser un bisou sonore sur la joue de Yamashita.

_ Hé ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée !

_ T'aura un bisou aussi alors.

Tegoshi s'approcha de Ryo, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre sa joue avec ses lèvres.

_ Et moi alors ?

_ Pourquoi t'en aurais un toi ?

_ Parce que je t'aime Teshi-chou !

_ C'est pas une très bonne raison.

_ Moi j'trouve que c'est la meilleure.

Keichiro s'approcha de Tegoshi pour lui déposer un baiser aux coins des lèvres.

_ Bon c'est pas tout mais faudrait peut-être allé préparer nos affaires pour la plage.

_ Et les chapeaux de pailles.

La remarque de Keichiro fit exploser de rire tous ses camarades sauf son leader qui s'empressa de répondre à l'attaque.

_ Je vous prouverais que même avec un chapeau de paille j'ai la classe moi !!

_ On en doute pas une seconde.

Et le fou rire repris.

Une fois chacun repartit dans sa chambre, Teshi se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit avant de soupirer fortement. Avec ses trois aînés qui continuer d'essayer de l'avoir, il était vraiment pas sorti. Et si la journée à la plage qu'il attendait tant tournait au massacre à cause d'eux il risquait de les tuer. C'est ce moment que choisi la porte de sa chambre pour s'ouvrir.

_ Shige ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Je venais voir comment tu allais. Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas discuté.

_ Mais de quoi tu veux qu'on discute ?

_ De rien. Juste que l'été dernier on était toujours ensemble et là on se voit presque jamais.

_ C'est parce que Massu m'en voudrais si je t'éloignais de lui.

Un léger rire accompagna la remarque de Tegoshi alors que Shige souriait en imaginant la tête de Massu si il avait entendu ça.

_ T'as fini de préparer tes affaires ?

_ Massu les prépare pour moi.

Teshi fit une moue boudeuse devant la réponse de Shige qui rigola.

_ Je suis sûr que si tu demande t'en as trois qui serait d'accord pour t'aider.

_ J'ai trop peur de se qu'il pourrait mettre dedans.

_ Ah ! J'y avais pas pensé.

_ Tu devrais peut-être allé vérifier.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il mettre dedans ?

_ Ou qu'est ce qu'il pourrait ne pas mettre ? A tous les coups, il va oublier ton maillot de bain.

_ Tu crois ?

Le regard de Shige se tourna vers la porte alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Massu lui avait déjà prouvé de nombreuses fois que quand il s'agissait de lui, il ne se retenait pas. Le rire de Tegoshi le sorti de ses réflexions.

_ Va vérifier.

_ Faut que je lui fasse confiance ou notre relation n'aura aucun avenir.

_ Confiance ?

_ Ben oui. Si j'ai peur à chaque fois qu'il croise une fille ou qu'il est trop proche d'un autre garçon qu'il me trompe, on risque de se disputer avant même que les vacances soient finies.

Tegoshi acquiesça montrant qu'il avait compris avant de laisser ses pensées vagabonder. La confiance, ne ? En qui il avait le plus confiance parmi ses trois prétendants ? C'était une bonne question ça. Et peut-être que la réponse serait aussi la leurs. Celui en qui il avait le plus confiance serait sûrement son futur copain.

_ Tego ? Shige ? On y va.

_ On arrive.

_ Direction la plage ! Yatta !

A suivre

Comme vous avez sûrement dû vous en rendre compte j'ai galéré pour ce chapitre mais voilà, il est bouclé et il annonce le début de la fin. J'espère ne pas prendre trop de temps pour le chapitre suivant mais ne vous attendez pas à se qu'il sorte dans les semaines à venir.

Chibi


	22. Chapter 22

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : J'ai encore eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre mais je sens que la fin est proche. Peut-être que ça va m'aider à aller plus vite.

Chapitre 21

Après environ une heure de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à la plage. Sortant du mini bus en premier, Tegoshi couru rejoindre le sable avant de commencer à crier.

_ Sugoi !! Y a pratiquement personne ! Comment t'as fait pour connaître cet endroit Kei ?

_ Un ami m'en a parlé une fois. Je savais que ça te plairait.

_ C'est sûr qu'on sera pas dérangé par des fans puisqu'il y a que des vieux !

_ Voyons Ryo-chan peut-être que certaine de ces personnes âgé adorerait t'avoir pour elle toute seule.

Tournant un regard tueur vers son leader, Ryo le découvrir entrain de mourir de rire. Il commença à lui courir après, histoire de lui faire comprendre ça façon de penser.

Pendant se temps, Keichiro se rapprocha du plus jeune surveillant du coup de l'œil que Yamapi soit toujours occupé par Ryo et que Massu est déjà emmené Shige dans un coin tranquille.

_ Teshi-chou ? Regarde là-bas !

_ Ben quoi ? Oh !

_ Apparemment, il vend des chapeaux de pailles. On va en acheter un et vérifier si ce que dis Yamapi est vrai ?

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Tegoshi alors qu'il commençait déjà à se diriger vers le vendeur. Une fois le chapeau acheté, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs aînés qui s'était affalé sur la plage pour se reposer de leur course poursuite. S'approchant à pas de loup, Koyama déposa son achat sur la tête de son leader avant d'exploser de rire.

Relevant la tête Yamapi découvrit la visière de paille qui lui couvrait la vue. Se plaçant en face de lui Tegoshi fit une moue boudeuse.

_ C'est pas juste, ça lui va bien.

_ Vous voyez je vous l'avez dit !

_ Comment ça se fait que tout te va ?

_ C'est par que je suis naturellement beau.

Un grand silence suivit la remarque de Yamapi avant que Ryo n'explose de rire rapidement suivit par Kei.

_ Je suis sûr que si je te prête mon nouveau chapeau sa t'irais bien aussi, Tego.

Les deux plus âgés arrêtèrent de rigoler alors que Teshi prenait une jolie couleur rouge.

_ Et à moi ?

_ Nan ! Ca t'irais pas

_ Teshi-chou ! Yamapi est méchant avec moi !

_ Pi et à moi ?

_ J'pense pas non plus !

Tirant la langue à ses aînés, Yamashita déposa le chapeau de paille sur la tête de Tego avant de lui adresser un immense sourire. Le rougissement du plus jeune augmenta alors que Keichiro ouvrait la bouche de surprise.

_ C'est vrai que ça te va bien, Teshi.

_ Merci, Ryo. Je vais aller voir se que font Shige et Massu.

Ses trois aînés le regardèrent s'enfuir en courant vers leurs deux amis.

Allonger sur le sable, Masuda et Shigeaki discutait de tout et de rien jusqu'à se qu'une ombre ne vienne leur couvrir le soleil.

_ Ben Teshi ? T'as un chapeau de paille toi ?

Enlevant rapidement l'objet de toute les discutions de sa tête, Tegoshi se laissa tomber à côté des deux amants.

_ On l'avait acheté pour Yamapi. Pour voir si ça lui allait vraiment.

_ Et ça lui va ?

_ Très bien. Tout lui va de toute façon.

_ Et pourquoi c'est toi qui l'avais sur la tête ?

_ Parce que Yamapi à dit que ça lui allait parce qu'il était naturellement beau et que donc ça devrais m'allait.

_ Et ça te va bien aussi.

Le silence s'installa après la remarque de Shige. Massu dévisageait son amant.

_ Quoi encore ?! Tu vas pas être jaloux de Teshi maintenant ?

_ Si je dérange…

_ Nan, c'est bon reste ! Massu est juste trop jaloux.

_ Je surveille que personne ne te vole.

Se frappant le front avec sa paume en soupirant, Shige retourna son attention vers le plus jeune.

_ Et donc qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

_ Je…Je me suis senti mal à l'aise.

_ Et donc ?

_ Comment je fais pour savoir auxquels je fais le plus confiance ?

A suivre.

Tegoshi va finalement essayer de traduire avec l'aide de Shige et Massu. Des remarques à faire ? Vous savez où cliquez. Et merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre.

Chibi


	23. Chapter 23

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : Désolé pour le temps que je mets à écrire un chapitre, surtout un aussi court mais je vous jure que je fais de mon mieux.

Chapitre 22

Devant la question du plus jeune, Masuda resta quelque peu stoïque, incapable de trouver une réponse convenable.

_ Ca c'est une bonne question.

_ Tu m'aide pas là, Massu !

_ Je suis même pas sûr de Shige me fasse confiance alors…

_ T'as pris son maillot de bain ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors il a raison de te faire confiance.

Devant l'air débile d'arborait Massu à cet instant, Shige explosa de rire.

_ Tu pensais que j'allais l'oublier ?

_ Teshi m'as fait douter pendant quelques secondes.

_ Je te préviens Teshi, si il me quitte à cause de toi, je te massacre.

_ Il doit vraiment tenir à toi pour menacer son meilleur ami.

_ Oui. C'est trop mignon.

_ Bien. On arrête de gagatiser maintenant. Je fais quoi moi ?

_ Bonne question.

_ Massuuuuuu !

_ On y réfléchit et tu retournes les voir. Ils sont entrain de s'impatienter.

C'est avec une moue boudeuse que Tegoshi se releva avant de se diriger vers ses trois aînés qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

_ Ah Teshi-chou ! T'es de retour parmi nous. Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

_ Volley !

_ Teshi-chou ? Tu joues avec nous ?

_ Euh ! Pourquoi pas.

_ Shige ! Massu ! Vous venez jouer avec nous ?

Les deux amoureux tournèrent la tête vers leur leader qui venait de crier, avant de voir Tegoshi les supplier de ne pas le laisser tout seul avec les trois autres.

_ D'accord mais je veux être dans l'équipe de Shige.

_ Moi je veux être avec Teshi-chou !

Echangeant un regard, Ryo et Yamapi soupirèrent avant de se lancer dans un janken. Le cri de joie du leader dû réveiller tout le quartier alors que Nishikido tapait du pied dans le sable.

Les deux équipes se répartir de chaque côté du filet installer un peu plus tôt pour commencer un match sans merci.

_ Il est pas un peu haut le filet ?

_ C'est toi qu'est trop petit Tego.

Esquissant un moue boudeuse Tegoshi se mit quand même en place devant le filet faisant ainsi face à un Ryo tout sourire. Le combat débuta rapidement, puis vient le moment où Teshi devait prouver qu'il n'était pas si petit que ça. Mais c'était peine perdue. La balle passa à quelques centimètres de sa main avant d'aller se planter dans le sable entre Yamapi et Keichiro qui n'avait rien pu faire.

_ C'est pas grave Teshi, t'as essayé au moins.

Sous la réflexion de Nishikido, Tegoshi grogna un peu avant d'ajouter.

_ Tu dis ça parce que du coup tu gagnes.

_ Je vois que la confiance règne.

Lançant un regard noir à un Shige qui lui adressait un grand sourire, Teshi se remit en place afin de continuer le match. Le ballon passait d'un camp à l'autre avant que Tegoshi ne doivent de nouveau essayer de rattraper le ballon qui passait par-dessus le filet. Malgré le peu d'espoir qu'il avait, il sauta quand même essayant de le toucher. Mais alors qu'il était persuader que c'était raté, deux mains enserrèrent ses hanches pour l'aider à s'élever un peu plus haut lui permettant de répondre à l'attaque marquant un point pour son camp.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, deux bras encerclèrent sa taille avant qu'une tête ne se pose sur son épaule.

_ Tu vois que t'es pas si petit que ça.

_ Et si t'avais pas fait autant de muscu j'aurais pas beaucoup grandit.

_ Tu pourrais dire merci.

Une moue boudeuse apparue sur le visage de son sauveur avant qu'il ne rigole.

_ Merci, Yamapi.

Un peu plus loin, Kei commençait à se dire que face aux provocations et aux attaques de Yamashita, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Il leva les yeux vers Ryo pour voir que ce dernier devait penser comme lui. Mais si Koyama commençait à se dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance, de son côté Nishikido n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'abandonner.

A suivre

Encore une fois désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour qu'il ne soit pas catastrophique et finalement je le trouve pas si mal que ça. Bon, il aurait pu être mieux mais il aurait fallu attendre encore long long longtemps avant que je le publie.

Chibi


	24. Chapter 24

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : Cette fois j'ai pas pris beaucoup de temps mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 23

Une fois la partie de volley terminée par une victoire écrasant du côté de l'équipe Nishikido (Yamapi avait beau avoir fait de la muscu et Tegoshi être petit, il n'en devait pas moins lourd au bout de quelque temps), tous les NewS étaient étalés sur leurs serviettes pour reprendre leurs souffles.

_ J'pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi fatiguant.

_ Arrête ! De ton côté, c'est Ryo qu'à tout fait.

_ C'est vrai, ça. D'ailleurs, Ryo où est-ce que t'as trouvé toute cette énergie ?

Tournant son regard vers Tegoshi, Nishikido lui accorda un immense sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel.

_ Avec deux groupes faut être capable de tenir la distance.

_ Mais je pensais pas à se point là. Même Kei et Yamapi n'ont pas tenu.

_ Hé !

_ Ben quoi ? On a perdu. T'es nul.

_ T'aime toujours autant perdre Teshi-chou.

_ On va pas le changer si facilement.

_ Et ben la prochaine fois je me mettrais avec Ryo puisque vous êtes tous méchant avec moi.

_ Ouais enfin, le Ryo y dors maintenant.

_ Quoi ?

Effectivement, Nishikido venait de s'endormir se qui fit exploser de rire Teshi après qu'il l'ai remarqué.

_ On devrait peut-être pas le laisser comme ça en plein soleil ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis pas sûr qu'un Ryo cramé plaise aux fans.

Sous la remarque de Tegoshi le reste du groupe explosa de rire avant que Yamapi ne coupe cour à la rigolade.

_ T'as lui mettre de la crème, je suis sûr que ça lui ferais plaisir.

_ Ben pourquoi moi ?

_ Teshi-chou, t'es vraiment naïf des fois.

_ Ben pourquoi ?

_ Laisse tomber, Tego. On va dormir un peu aussi.

Voyant Keichiro et Yamashita fermer les yeux, Tegoshi lança un regard suppliant vers Shige et Massu avant de les voir soupirer.

_ Et pourquoi se serait à nous de t'expliquer ?

_ Parce que vous êtes plus gentils qu'eux ?

Laissant son regard suppliant et rempli d'innocence convaincre ses deux amis, Tego pu s'empêcher de sourire une fois qu'il les vit soupirer.

_ Vas-y Massu, dit lui.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce que t'es le plus vieux et le plus pervers de nous deux.

_ Pff. Bon. Comment tu veux que j'explique ça ?

_ Débrouille-toi.

_ Vous êtes pas obligé de lui dire d'un autre côté.

Tout en se relevant, Yamashita plongea son regard dans celui de Tegoshi qui le regardait quelque peu vexé. Il était si prêt du but et voilà que son leader venait mettre son grain de sable dans ses affaires. Si personne ne lui expliquait jamais comment il allait faire pour devenir moins naïf ?

_ En y réfléchissant bien, même la remarque de Ryo tout à l'heure pouvait avoir un 2ème sens.

_ Chéri, tu réfléchi trop. Et a des trucs pervers en plus.

_ Mais expliquez-moi !!

Tournant la tête vers son leader Masuda esquissa un sourire avant de se lever et de prendre la main de son amant pour qu'il fasse de même.

_ Yamapi, c'est toi le leader, c'est toi qui à fait la remarque qui à déclenché la question, je te laisse lui expliquer. Moi, je vais mettre ne pratique ta réflexion un peu plus loin.

_ Quoi ? Mais attend, j'ai pas dit oui, moi !

Et Yamashita se retrouva devant le regard suppliant de Tegoshi sans personne pour l'aider à se sortir de cette situation. Keichiro aurait pu l'aider mais voyant la situation se retourner contre son leader, il était parti se jeter dans l'eau histoire d'aller se perdre vers la boué.

_ Yamapi, s'il te plaît ?

_ Oui quoi ?

Lui lançant un regard tout larmoyant, Teshi était presque certain de réussir à faire craquer son aîné. Et c'était sur le point de marcher mais Yamapi avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. C'est pour ça qu'il était leader après tout, nan ?

_ D'accord, je t'explique. A une condition.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Je veux que tu m'embrasse.

Le sourire qui avait pris place sur le visage de Tegoshi se fana assez rapidement. Il aurait dû sans douter. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il ferait un caprice ça se retournerait contre lui. Il soupira tout en commençant à peser le pour et le contre. Sa curiosité assouvie contre un baiser. Sachant qu'il les avaient déjà tous embrassé c'était plutôt rentable nan ?

_ D'accord. Explique-moi.

_ Mon bisou d'abord.

Tegoshi soupira avant de se rapprocher de son aîné. Soudain, une vérité le frappa. D'accord, ils c'étaient déjà embrassé mais jamais pendant qu'il était conscient de ses actes. La première fois, Yamapi l'avait embrassé pendant qu'il dormait mais les fois d'après, c'était à cause d'un jeu débile auquel il avait joué parce qu'il était totalement bourré. Mais là, ils étaient tout les deux à la plage totalement sobre et ils étaient déjà très proche. Trop proche.

Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer alors qu'il se rendait compte de se qu'il venait de promettre à Yamapi. Essayant une nouvelle fois de se convaincre que ce n'était rien et qu'il pouvait le faire, Tegoshi laissa son regard vagabonder sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi tant de fan l'idolâtrait. Il était magnifique. Et malgré la peur qui le prenait au ventre, il laissa son aîné se rapprocher de lui doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Une langue taquine commença à caresser sa lèvre inférieure demandant gentiment le passage vers sa consoeur. Passage que bizarrement Tego lui accorda sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et le baiser s'approfondit doucement, laissant Teshi l'arrêter si l'envie lui en prenait mais il était loin d'en avoir envie.

A suivre

Je sais que ce chapitre est à peine plus long que les précédents mais je sens que mon inspiration revient pour cette fic alors peut-être que la suite ne sera pas longue.

Sinon vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogue dans cette fic ?? J'ai étais hallucinée d'en voir autant.

Merci pour les reviews.

Chibi

Ps : Pour celles que ça intéressent j'ai appris aujourd'hui que j'ai planté mon année donc je ne sais pas se que je vais faire l'année prochaine. Il y a donc 2 solutions : soit je déprime et mon imagination disparaît, soit je déprime et je passe mon temps à écrire pour compenser.


	25. Chapter 25

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : Je viens à peine de rentrer de la japan expo et j'ai acheter plein de trucs sur les johnny's. Mes parents vont me tuer quand ils verront mon compte mais sinon, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 24

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Ryo sentit que son corps était lourd. Une petite partie de volley n'avait pas pu le fatiguer à ce point quand même. Baissant les yeux afin de voir son corps, son regard tomba sur un tas de sable. Voilà qu'il rêvait éveillé. Son corps n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça. Commençant à paniquer, il essaya de remuer sa main droite pour finalement la voir apparaître à travers le sable. Et son esprit s'éclaircit.

_ Mais c'est pas possible ! Qui est l'abruti qui m'a recouvert de sable.

_ C'était Kei-chan et Tego. Je me demande même pourquoi tu poses la question.

_ Parce que t'y a pas participer peut-être ?

_ Moi ? Nan jamais ! Comment tu peux pensé ça de ton meilleur ami.

_ C'est justement parce que je te connais que je le pense.

Faisant mine de bouder, Yamashita laissa Nishikido se dépêtrer tout seul de la tonne de sable qui le recouvrait.

_ Et pourquoi ''ils'' m'ont enseveli cette fois ?

_ Pour pas que t'attrape un coup de soleil.

_ Tegoshi aurait pu me mettre de la crème !

_ C'est ce que je lui ai dis figure-toi. Mais il a pas voulu.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Kei lui a dit qu'il y avait un sous-entendu.

_ C'est pas juste. Pi ? Tu me mets de la crème toi ?

_ Moui si tu veux.

_ Aaaaaaaaaahhh ! Yamapi sort avec Ryo !!

Levant les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivant qui n'était autre que Tegoshi et Keichiro, Ryo soupira.

_ Je sors pas avec Pi puisque je veux sortir avec toi.

_ Tu pourrais sortir avec lui et vouloir le tromper avec moi !

_ Comment il pourrait vouloir me tromper avec toi alors que moi aussi je veux sortir avec toi.

_ Aaaaaaah ! Kei-chan sauve-moi ! Yamapi et Ryo veulent m'embarquer dans un truc à 3.

_ Il est pas si naïf que ça !

_ Oui mais là il divague un peu.

Caché derrière Koyama, Teshi regardait ses deux autres aînés discuter de lui comme si il n'était pas là alors il décida de foutre un peu le bordel entre les deux.

_ Yamapi t'a dis qu'il m'avais embrassé ?

_ Tu l'as embrassé ?

_ Ben oui.

_ Et pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?

_ Parce qu'il m'avait promis de m'expliquer son sous-entendu.

_ Quel sous-entendu ?

_ Celui sur la crème solaire.

_ Tu lui as expliqué ?

_ Ben oui.

_ Alors c'est ta faute si ils m'ont ensevelit ?

_ Ah je l'avais pas vu comme ça.

_ Court Yamapi ! Ryo va te massacrer !

A peine Tegoshi avait-il prononcé ces mots que Yamashita se levait pour partir en courant vers la mer rapidement suivit par un Ryo furax.

_ T'aime bien créer des problèmes, ne Teshi-chou ?

_ Voui ! Et toi tu ne t'énerves pas ?

_ T'as vu la taille que je fais par rapport à Ryo ou Yamapi. Et puis si ils se battent entre eux ça veut dire que je t'ai pour moi tout seul.

_ Ah oui. Et qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

_ Shige et Massu se sont endormis…

_ On va les ensevelir alors ?

_ Je m'occupe de Shige, tu t'occupes de Massu ?

_ C'est partis.

Et c'est en sautillant qu'ils partir rejoindre les deux amoureux pour les recouvrir de sable alors que Ryo balançait un Yamapi encore à moitié habillé dans la mer.

Une fois Shige et Massu recouvert de sable, Keichiro et Tegoshi décidèrent d'aller sauver Yamapi de la noyade que Nishikido voulait lui faire subir.

_ C'est bon Ryo, laisse-le tranquille il a comprit.

_ Tu veux subir le même sort que lui, Kei ?

_ Hein ?

Pendant que Ryo s'occupait d'essayer de noyer Koyama, Yamapi décida de se venger. Tegoshi assista alors au combat pour se sauver de la noyade de ses trois prétendants, Yamashita voulant noyer Ryo qui essayait de mettre la tête de Keichiro sous l'eau alors que ce dernier cherchait à se sauver en se raccrochant à Tomohisa le noyant un peu. Pour en rajouter Teshi balançait de l'eau sur le groupe de trois histoires qu'ils soient vraiment mouillés.

A suivre

Bon, il se passe pas grand-chose mais on m'a dis que j'avais le droit de faire des chapitre courts si je publiais vite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et encore merci pour les reviews et pour celles qui vont venir (ça fait à peine la fille qui en demande). Sinon j'espère que tout le monde est en vacance maintenant et que tout ce passe bien.

Chibi


	26. Chapter 26

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Summer time

Note : Voilà enfin le chapitre 25 pour vous faire patienté jusqu'au 26 qui risque de mettre vraiment longtemps a arrivé.

Chapitre 25

Ils avaient regardés un magnifique coucher de soleil tous ensemble et dans le calme. Puis l'heure était venue de partir.

_ Je veux pas !

_ On va pas dormir ici non plus !

_ Mais je veux pas rentré !!

Commençant légèrement à perdre patience, Ryo attrapa Tegoshi par la taille avant de le balancer sur son épaule.

_ Ryooooooo ! Pose-moi !!!!

_ Nan ! On rentre !

_ On peut pas et je veux pas !!!

_ Pourquoi on pourrait pas ?

_ Parce que le pantalon de Yamapi est toujours pas sec !

Tournant son regard vers son leader, Nishikido du se rendre à l'évidence, il n'aurait pas dû jeter un Yamashita à moitié habillé dans la mer. D'un autre côté, quel crétin porterai un jean en plein été, ça tiens chaud et c'est long à faire séché. Il poussa un soupire avant de recommencer son avancer vers la voiture, Teshi toujours sur son épaule.

_ C'est bien fait pour lui ! On rentre !

_ Pourquoi il est d'aussi mauvaise humeur Ryo ?

_ Parce que t'as embrassé Teshi-chou.

_ Ah ! Peut-être ! Quelqu'un à un pantalon à me prêter avant que Ryo s'énerve ?

Devant le silence seulement couper des plaintes incessantes de Tegoshi, Yamapi dû se résoudre à enlever son pantalon et rentrer avec sa serviette autour de la taille.

Voyant son leader commençant à retirer son pantalon, Teshi ouvrit de grands yeux oubliant de continuer à protester. N'entendant plus la magnifique voie de Tegoshi lui briser les tympans, Nishikido se retourna pour tomber sur un Yamashita entrain de se déshabiller. Déposant le cadet au sol, Ryo pesta contre Yamapi.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ J'peux pas rentrer avec un pantalon mouillé alors je l'enlève.

_ Ne montre pas ça aux plus jeunes tu va les choquer.

Attrapant Tegoshi, Nishikido le calla dans ses bras avant de jeter un regard amusé à Yamashita. C'est alors que Shige s'incrusta dans la conversation, intrigué par la notion de ''jeune''.

_ Et qui considère-tu comme les plus jeune ?

_ Toi et Tegoshi ! Les deux plus jeunes quoi !

_ Shige ? Tu fantasmais sur Yamapi ?

_ Mais nan Massu ! C'est Ryo qui s'imagine des choses.

_ Je préfère ouais.

_ Ta jalousie atteint des sommets Masuda !

_ Au moins on ne parle plus de moi que pour la nourriture. Et rhabille-toi. J'veux pas que Shige voie ça !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'après il va trouver que je ne suis pas assez musclé.

_ Viens faire de la muscu avec moi. Tu complexeras plus.

_ Et après il aura plus le temps de s'occuper de moi ? Non merci ! J'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit musclé ou pas !

_ Bon c'est pas tout mais faudrait peut-être qu'on se rentre un jour.

Toujours dans les bras de Ryo, Tegoshi recommença à se plaindre qu'il ne voulait pas.

_ Mais Teshi, il va finir par faire nuit et vraiment froid.

_ Mais on peut rester et regarder les étoiles, nan ?

Shige et Massu s'échangèrent un regard complice avant d'acquiescé à l'idée du plus jeune pourtant lorsque Nishikido prit la parole la réponse de correspondit pas à se qu'attendait les plus jeune.

_ Nan. Ca va pas être possible.

_ Allez Ryoooo.

_ Non.

_ S'il te plaît ! Regard les étoiles avec moi !

_ Juste tout les deux ?

_ Oui.

_ Hé nan, Teshi-chou ! Et moi !

Laissant son regard glisser jusqu'à Koyama et Yamapi, Tegoshi remarqua que son leader aussi avait l'air d'être contre l'idée. C'est là qu'une idée brillante pour forcer ses deux aînés à revenir surgit dans son esprit.

_ Je ne peux pas me séparer en trois désolé mais une prochaine fois promis.

_ C'est pas juste ! Y en a que pour Ryo !

_ D'accord avec Kei !

_ Pi ! Tais-toi ! Qui l'a embrassé le plus souvent et dormit avec lui ? Kei devrait tant vouloir à toi.

Sentant la dispute recommençait, Tego se décida à mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation alors que Shige et Massu était déjà repartis s'installer dans leur coin prêt à observer les étoiles toute la nuit.

_ Vous voulez peut-être que je tiens une liste de tout ce à quoi vous avez eu le droit et que je remette les compte à zéro.

Devant l'absurdité de l'idée, les trois aînés arrêtèrent de se disputer. Le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils continuaient d'y penser. Puis finalement Keiichiro brisa ce silence.

_ Finalement, se serais peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

Devant la remarque, Teshi ne pu empêcher sa main d'aller frapper son front avant de jeter un regard à ces deux autres aînés pour se rendre compte que l'idée avait l'air de leur plaire aussi.

_ Vous vous foutez de moi là ?

A suivre

Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais j'ai vraiment du mal à les avancer. Je fais de mon mieux pour répondre à la demande mais l'offre ne suis vraiment pas (et je devrais arrêter d'essayer d'écrire ça en cours d'éco !!)

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci de l'avoir lu.

Chibi


	27. Chapter 27

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News

Titre : Summer time

Note : Voici une mini suite pour vous remercier de votre patience !!

Chapitre 26

Voyant qu'aucun de ses aînés ne répondaient, Tegoshi ouvrit de gros yeux avant de se taper le front de sa main. Il était entrain de rêver éveillé, c'est pas possible. Et même, c'était un cauchemar !

_ On fera ça en rentrant pour le moment, tu viens regarder les étoiles avec moi. T'as promis !

Et voilà que même Ryo se transformait en gamin capricieux. Teshi soupira une nouvelle fois finissant par se demander si c'était vraiment lui le plus jeune du groupe.

Attrapant la main de son cadet, Nishikido le tira jusqu'à un coin plus calme laissant Yamapi et Keichiro en tête à tête.

_ Pi ?

_ Hmm ?

_ Si Teshi-chou sort avec Ryo, tu sors avec moi ?

_ C'est avec moi que sortira Tego.

_ Mais si il ne le fait pas ?

_ Je verrais à ce moment là.

Un peu plus loin, Nishikido s'installait dans le sable avant de faire signe à un Tegoshi blasé de s'installer à côté de lui. S'affalant plus qu'autre chose à côté de son aîné, Teshi soupira une nouvelle fois avant que Ryo ne passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.

_ Ryo ?

_ Moui ?

_ Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Tout ça ! J'ai jamais demandé à ce que vous soyez tous amoureux de moi. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous m'aimez.

S'allongeant sur le sable, Nishikido attira sur cadet sur le sol avec lui. Et alors que Yuya posait sa tête sur le torse de Ryo cherchant un peu de réconfort, son aîné commença à lui caresser les cheveux doucement.

_ Tu ne m'aime pas, ne ?

_ Je te vois un peu plus comme un grand frère en faite.

_ Et Koyama ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment pour Kei-chan. Des fois, il est trop idiot pour servir de grand frère et d'autre fois, il est… mieux.

_ Et Yamapi ?

_ C'est pas pareil. Je l'ai toujours admiré alors savoir qu'il m'aime c'est vraiment étrange.

Un léger rire échappa à Ryo secouant la tête de Teshi posée sur son torse.

_ En faite, je suis le dernier sur ta liste.

_ T'es mon grand frère Ryo-tan et jamais personne ne pourra battre ça !

L'immense sourire de lui adressa Tegoshi le fit rigoler. Après tout, grand frère c'était mieux que rien et en plus, il n'était plus dans l'hésitation. Lui avait eu une réponse.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide à choisir alors ?

_ Ouais pourquoi pas. Tu me conseilles lequel alors ?

_ Aucune idée !

_ Ca m'aide vachement !

_ Je ne les ai encore jamais regardé en tant que petit copain de mon petit frère mais seulement en tant que rival alors je ne peux pas encore te conseiller.

_ Et en tant que rival, lequel était le plus dangereux ?

_ Tu t'amusais beaucoup avec Kei alors c'était un peu effrayant, mais Pi a une technique de drague plus que déstabilisante.

_ Et donc ?

_ J'aurais dû me douter que je gagnerais pas.

_ Tu sers à rien finalement !

Le rire de Tegoshi raisonna encore à ses oreilles le faisant sourire avant qu'il ne soupire se résignant à n'être qu'un grand frère.

_ Si, je sers d'oreiller pendant que tu regardes les étoiles !

_ Et t'es confortable en plus !

Leurs rires s'élevèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Yamapi et Koyama qui commencèrent à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour qu'il rigole autant.

_ Tu crois que Ryo est entrain de gagner du terrain ?

_ Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

_ C'est pas juste. Teshi-chou ne passe du temps qu'avec vous deux alors moi je pourrais jamais avancer !

Soupirant, Yamapi se dit qu'il allait vraiment passer sa soirée à écouter Kei se plaindre que Tegoshi ne finirait jamais avec lui. Au moins, les étoiles avaient le mérite d'être belle vu d'ici.

A suivre

Je sais c'est vraiment court mais comme je le dis à chaque fois, j'ai un peu de mal à avancer alors que publie des chapitres courts pour ne pas que vous oubliez que j'existe et que cette fic n'est pas morte. J'y travail doucement mais sûrement.

J'espère que ce mini chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents.

Chibi


	28. Chapter 28

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News

Titre : Summer time

Note : Il semblerait que mon inspiration soit un peu revenu pour cette fic mais ne vous attendez pas à se que ça dure très très longtemps alors profitez-en tant que ça marche.

Chapitre 27

En arrivant devant la villa où ils résidaient depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Ryo dû se résigner à allumer la radio pour réveiller tout le monde. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de les porter un par un dans leur lit.

Le premier à émerger fut Tegoshi qui lui adressa un immense sourire avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

_ On est arrivé ?

_ Oui. Va te coucher.

_ Hm. 'nuit.

Tout en se frottant les yeux, Teshi sortit de la voiture direction son lit. Dans le véhicule, Kei et Shige ouvrait doucement un œil. Mais Koyama le referma bien vite s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège avec la ferme idée de se rendormir pendant que Kato secouait doucement son petit ami pour qu'il l'accompagne jusque dans son lit.

_ Kei-chan ! Si tu veux te rendormir ton lit est juste en haut des escaliers.

Grognant alors que la voix grave de Ryo avait quelque chose de menaçant dans son rêve, Kei consentit à ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes, mais juste le temps de retrouver son lit et de fuir le grand méchant monstre que représentait Ryo-chan. Après, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui.

A la fin, il ne restait plus que Nishikido et Yamashita dans la voiture et Ryo soupira en se rendant compte que leur leader n'avait pas encore montré le moindre signe prouvant qu'il était un temps soit peu réveillé.

_ Pi ! Réveilles-toi !

Aucun mouvement, aucun grognement, rien.

_ Pi ! Si tu ne bouges pas dans 30 secondes, je te laisse dormir dans la voiture.

Toujours aucune réaction. Augmentant le volume de la radio, Ryo espéra vraiment que son leader réagirait mais voyant qu'il ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement, Nishikido soupira avant d'éteindre la radio et de le laisser dormir là.

C'est seulement un fois qu'il fut bien au chaud dans son lit qu'il se décida à descendre une couverture à son taré de leader avant de remonter se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Shige qui était le premier à se réveiller n'eu pas d'autre choix que de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde. Enfin dans la mesure du possible.

C'est le sourire d'un Masuda toujours quelque peu endormie qui lui confirma qu'il avait eu raison de commencer par sortir de quoi faire du chocolat chaud. Après un petit bisou de bonjour, Massu se concentra sur ses tartines.

Et petit à petit le reste des membres arriva plus ou moins calmement. Comprendre par là que Ryo grogna pour montrer qu'il fallait pas le faire chier ce matin, comme tout les autres matin, que Koyama hurla un ''Ohayo'' qui aurait même réussi à se faire entendre par un sourd et que Tegoshi passa la porte en se frottant les yeux avant de se prendre les pieds dans une chaise et de finir écrouler sur les genoux de Ryo qui grogna de plus belle.

Tout se beau petit monde qui mangeait plus ou moins en silence fut coupé par un gros ''boom'' qui raisonna dans toute la maison avant que quelques marmonnements mécontents ne le suive. Un autre bruit sourd raisonna derrière la porte de la cuisine avant que la clenche ne s'abaisse laissant apparaître un Yamapi toujours pas réveillé. D'ailleurs lui aussi se prit les pieds dans une chaise mais finit écrouler par terre.

_ Plus jamais je me lève.

Cette remarque déclencha les rires de tous les autres membres avant que Ryo ne se reprenne et ne demande à Yamashita si il avait bien dormi.

_ C'était pas des plus confortable mais je pari que t'attend un merci pour la couverture.

_ Pourquoi ?

Devant les regards interrogateurs, Nishikido explosa de rire.

_ Cet abruti m'a laissé dormir dans la voiture.

_ T'avais qu'à te réveiller !

_ T'as laissé le grand Yamashita Tomohisa dormir dans une voiture ??

De nouveau les rires raisonnèrent dans la petite pièce les laissant finir leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur générale.

C'est un peu plus tard dans la journée que Ryo rejoignit Tegoshi dans sa chambre. S'écroulant sur le lit de son cadet, Nishikido le regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ T'as fais ton choix ?

_ J'hésite en des Ramens ou des Yakisoba !

_ Teshi !

_ Ben quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai choisis pendant la nuit alors que ça fait bien depuis le début du mois que j'hésite.

_ Ben peut-être que puisque je ne suis plus dans la course t'aurait pu rêvé de ton chéri.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit encore alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec les doigts de Tego.

_ Tu n'as jamais fait de rêve érotique mon Teshi ?

Les joues de Tegoshi prirent lentement une couleur écrevisse sous la question plus qu'osée de Nishikido. Se raclant la gorge avant de détourner le regard plus que gêné, Teshi essaya de cacher sa rougeur.

_ Teshi ? Tu rougis ? Comme c'est mignon !

_ Arrête de te foutre de moi.

Le rire de Ryo raisonna dans la salle faisant rougir un peu plus son cadet.

_ Ben on va essayer comme ça !

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Ferme les yeux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Fais-le.

Faisant ce que Nishikido lui avait demandé avec un peu de réticence, Tego attendit anxieusement la suite.

_ Bien. Maintenant pense au corps nu de Koyama.

_ Quoi ?

Rouvrant les yeux de surprise, Yuya s'éloigna un peu de Ryo tombant de son lit à cause de son mouvement brusque.

_ Ben quoi ? Si tu réagis en pensant à Koyama c'est qu'il a plus de chance que Pi, nan ?

L'air totalement halluciné de Tegoshi toujours écroulé sur le sol fit rigoler un peu plus Ryo avant qu'il ne l'aide à se relever.

_ Tu veux savoir ou pas ?

_ Oui mais…

_ Mais rien du tout. Tu voulais que je t'aide alors laisse-moi t'aider.

_ Et si je réagis pour les deux ?

_ Le rêve que tu feras cette nuit nous confirmera tes sentiments.

S'installant à nouveau assis sur le lit à côté de son aîné, Tegoshi réfléchit quelques secondes à l'idée qu'on venait de lui soumettre. Puis au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il se décida à parler.

_ D'accord !

_ Alors c'est partit.

A suivre.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il est pas forcément long mais il est pas forcément court non plus m'enfin, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé quand même.

Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour les reviews.

Chibi


	29. Chapter 29

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News

Titre : Summer time

Note : Les vacances c'est pas forcément bon pour le cerveau mais on y peut rien. Faut bien dormir parfois !!

Chapitre 28

Fermant de nouveau les yeux comme lui avait demandé son aîné un peu plus tôt, Tegoshi échappa un long soupir avant de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Ryo.

_ Bien. Maintenant imagine Kei tout nu.

Une forte rougeur apparue sur les joues de Teshi prouvant à Nishikido que le plus jeune était belle et bien entrain de déshabiller son aîné derrière ses paupières closes. Voyant son cadet commencer à gigoter mal à l'aise devant lui, Ryo ne put s'empêcher de laisser son sourire s'agrandir.

_ Il est beau ?

La première chose à laquelle avait pensé Tego après la demande osée de son aîné avait été la fois où il avait vu Koyama sortir de la douche pour rallumer la lumière à moitié nu. Rien que ça, ça lui avait fait pas mal d'effet mais il avait été incapable de le déshabiller plus même en s'imaginant lui enlever son pantalon alors ça réponse ne fut pas très concluante.

_ Ca va.

_ Bon. Maintenant imagine Pi à poil.

Fermant les yeux à son tour, Ryo essaya de s'imaginer ce que pouvait bien être entrain de voir son cadet. Leur leader était quelqu'un de plutôt bien foutu, surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé la musculation. Les scènes torses nues qu'il avait filmées pour ses derniers dramas le prouvaient parfaitement.

Rouvrant les yeux, Nishikido tomba sur un Teshi plus rouge que rouge.

_ Alors ?

_ C'est embarrassant.

_ Il est donc canon ?

Le rougissement du plus jeune s'intensifia encore sans pour autant qu'il ne réponde à la question.

_ Tu ne nous donnes pas vraiment de réponse là.

_ C'est pas si simple.

_ J'avais cru comprendre. Bah, ça attendra demain matin.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu rêveras sûrement de ton futur chéri cette nuit. Tu me raconteras, ne ?

Si il avait pu devenir plus rouge que ce qu'il était déjà, Teshi serait devenu fluo. Mais comme il ne le pouvait pas, il se contenta de se jeter sur son aîné pour le faire taire à coup de chatouille.

C'est un cri résonnant dans toute la maison qui les stoppa.

_ On mange !!

_ C'était pas à toi de faire à manger ?

_ Euh… Normalement si.

_ Ca veut dire que Kei à tout fait tout seul ?

Lançant un regard horrifié à son cadet, Ryo se rua vers la cuisine afin d'éclaircir ce mystère. Voyant son aîné s'enfuir à toute jambe de sa chambre, Tegoshi se décida à descendre à son tour.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, Teshi tomba sur un Koyama tout sourire et un Ryo soulagé mais quelque peu en colère.

_ Ben quoi ? J'y peux rien si tu ne voulais pas sortir de cette chambre. Fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de t'appeler.

_ D'accord mais me faire croire que tu voulais tous nous empoisonner c'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée.

Le sourire de Teshi s'agrandit encore quand Massu suivit de Shige entrèrent dans la cuisine.

_ C'est pas un peu tôt pour manger.

_C'était une blague de Kei.

_ Alors on mange pas ?

_ Pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi le temps de faire à manger.

_ Ouais ben on va regarder la télé en attendant.

Alors que Ryo se mettait à cuisiner, Massu et Shige sortir de la pièce direction le canapé.

_ Ben Teshi-chou, tu va pas avec eux ?

_ Ce qu'il va se passer ici va être 100 fois plus drôle que n'importe quel programme télé.

_ Très drôle Teshi.

Commençant à donner des instructions à Keichiro, Nishikido fit un dernier sourire à Tegoshi avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

_ Dîtes ? Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

_ Parce que depuis hier vous êtes toujours ensemble.

_ T'es jaloux ?

_ Si je dis oui, tu passes plus de temps avec moi ?

_ Peut-être.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il regardait Tegoshi esquisser un petit sourire sadique alors que Keichiro faisait mine de bouder.

_ Remet-toi au travail, Kei. Peut-être que si t'arrive à cuisiner correctement tu pourra l'avoir dans ton lit.

_ Tu crois ?

Adressant un clin d'œil à Teshi qui rigolait tranquillement dans son coin, Ryo fit signe à Koyama de se remettre au travail, ce qu'il fit.

Pendant que Kei s'occupait de couper les légumes, Nishikido s'approcha de son cadet.

_ Il est pas mal quand il se concentre, nan ?

_ Il est plus silencieux.

_ T'as pas le fantasme du tablier ?

_ Le quoi ?

_ Kei-chan nu sous son tablier entrain de cuisiner rien que pour toi.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit alors que les pommettes de Teshi prenaient une jolie couleur rouge alors que son regard glissait sur le dos de Keichiro.

A suivre

Je sais, ce chapitre est pas beaucoup plus long que les précédents mais les vacances m'ont coupés dans ma lancée alors j'ai prix du retard dans mes écris et j'ai perdu un peu de mon inspiration en allant chez mes parents. Et la reprise des cours m'a un chouya déprimé donc c'était pas la joie pour retrouver son inspiration. Mais ça reviendra…

J'espère quand même que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par ce chapitre et je vais de ce pas voir si je peux pas avancer une autre fic ou même celle-là ^^.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Chibi


	30. Chapter 30

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News

Titre : Summer time

Note : Je sais j'ai pris du temps et le pire… c'est que c'est pas long !

Chapitre 29

Priant pour que Kei ne remarque pas les rougeurs qui s'étendait sur ses joues, Tegoshi continua de s'imaginer son aîné vêtu simplement d'un tablier. Toujours à côté de lui, Ryo rigolait doucement de le voir si absorbé dans sa contemplation avant de commencer à murmurer des choses encore plus perverses à l'oreille d'un Teshi déjà plus que gêné.

C'est ce moment que choisit Yamapi pour voir si Nishikido avait besoin d'aide pour le repas, puisqu'il était impossible que Koyama se débrouille tout seul.

_ Pourquoi t'es tout rouge Tego ?

Rougissant encore plus à la remarque de son leader, Teshi essaya de cacher son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas que Keichiro s'en rende compte lui aussi mais c'était déjà trop tard !

_ Teshi-chou ? C'est Ryo-chan qui t'embête ?

Acquiesçant vivement Tegoshi essaya de s'enlever les images osées que Ryo avait réussi à faire apparaître dans son esprit.

_ Ryo-chan ! Laisse Teshi-chou tranquille et vient m'aider pour la cuisine.

_ Yamapi se proposait pour t'aider.

_ Maieuh ! Je veux pas que tu reste avec Teshi-chou !

_ T'a trop peur que je te le vole ?

_ Vous êtes trop proche en ce moment.

_ La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Kei-chan. En plus, tout les deux en cuisine, vous êtes une vraie catastrophe.

Grognant un peu devant la vérité que venait de lui rappeler Yamapi, Koyama retourna à ses légumes cherchant un moyen de forcer Ryo à lui prêter mains fortes.

_ Ryo ! Si tu ne viens pas m'aider, je me coupe le doigt exprès.

_ T'en serais pas capable !

_ Tu veux qu'on parie ?

_ Nan ! Nan, c'est bon ! Je laisse Teshi et je viens m'occuper de toi.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamashita.

_ Si vous vous mettez ensemble, je peux sortir avec Tego alors ?

_ Yamapi sors de cette cuisine le plus vite possible si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe autre chose qu'un doigt.

_ Ryo-chan ! Kei veut me tuer !

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido alors que Tegoshi rigolait des conneries de ses aînés. A côté de lui Keichiro brandissait son couteau vers Yamapi prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution.

_ Quitte la cuisine, comme ça il ne voudra plus te tuer.

_ D'accord. Tu viens Tego, faut qu'on mette la table.

Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur les lèvres du leader avant qu'il ne tire à la langue à un Koyama pas du tout d'accord avec le départ de son Teshi-chou mais comme il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre, il se contenta de retourner à ses légumes en boudant.

_ Ne ? Ryo ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu sors avec Teshi ?

_ Non.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres que Koyama laissant apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage.

_ Alors pourquoi vous êtes aussi proche tout les deux.

_ Peut-être parce qu'il a réussi à mettre au clair ses sentiments pour moi.

_ Il ne t'aime pas ?

Récupérant les légumes que Kei venait de finir de couper, Nishikido commença à les faire cuire essayant de cacher son regard triste à son aîné.

_ Il ne reste plus que toi et Pi.

A suivre

Je sais c'est court mais si j'essaye de le rallonger ça va prendre encore plus de temps et vous allez croire que j'ai arrêté cette fic alors que non. Je passe régulièrement dessus mais j'ai dû mal à avancer…

J'essaye de vous faire une suite rapidement (c'est-à-dire dans les 6 prochains mois -_-'')

Chibi


	31. Chapter 31

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News

Titre : Summer time

Note : Merci de me suivre et d'attendre que je publie la suite.

Chapitre 30

Toujours entrain de préparer le repas, Koyama et Nishikido écoutait les cris et les rires qui provenaient de la pièce à côté. Apparemment, Shige et Massu avait rejoins Pi et Teshi, et leur discussion semblait très animé.

_ Vas-y.

_ Où ça ?

_ Voir ce qu'il se passe. Je peux finir tout seul, moi.

_ C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ?

_ T'es nul en cuisine.

_ Puisque c'est ainsi je m'en vais.

Tirant la langue à Ryo pour appuyer ses dires, Kei se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine sous le sourire amusé du cuisinier restant.

Dans le salon, Massu et Teshi faisait de grand mouvement semblant évoquer un moment épique de leur vie pendant que Shige et Yamapi était écroulé de rire en les regardant faire.

_ Hé ben ! Y a de l'ambiance par ici.

_ Kei-chan ! Tu te rappelles quand Massu avait…

_ Nan ! Ne leurs dis pas ça !

_ Et pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que Pi et surtout Shige ont envie de savoir.

_ Teshi, t'es un vrai démon.

_ Ca, c'est pas nouveau.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ryo qui sourit, heureux d'avoir réussi à attirer l'attention sans avoir à crier.

_ Allez les gens, on mange !

D'un seul et même mouvement, tout les News se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, prêt à se jeter sur la nourriture.

_ C'est bon ? Kei n'a pas empoisonné le repas ?

_ Shige, je te parle plus.

_ Je suis prudent, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir.

_ Et dire que c'est mon meilleur ami.

_ Qu'est ce que je devrais dire, moi. T'as vu le meilleur ami que je me tape ?

Envoyant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Yamashita, Nishikido soupira préférant ne rien répondre à l'attaque.

_ C'est pas mauvais en faîte. C'est Ryo qui a tout fait, c'est ça ?

_ Même pas vrai ! Ryo-chan, dis-leur !

_ Il a coupé les légumes et… Qu'est ce que t'a fait déjà ?

_ Ryoooo !

Toute la table rigola alors que Koyama croisait les bras sur son torse boudant ouvertement ses camarades qui refusaient de croire qu'il pouvait cuisiner.

_ Puisque c'est comme ça, ce soir je cuisinerais tout seul et vous serez obligé de reconnaître que je sais cuisiner.

_ Je ne commande pas les pizzas cette fois !

_ Yamapi ! Tu pourrais me soutenir au moins. T'es leader.

_ Pourquoi vous m'appelez leader que quand vous voulez des choses irréalisables mais quand c'est pour travailler, là plus personne ne me soutiens.

Le silence s'installa autour de la table avant qu'un fou rire ne prenne les membres des News faisant soupirer leur leader. Ebouriffant les cheveux de Yamashita, Ryo reprit rapidement son calme.

_ T'inquiète pas va, ils t'aiment quand même.

_ Y a intérêt. Ou je deviens tyrannique.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage de Tegoshi alors qu'il se tournait vers Tomohisa.

_ Même avec moi ?

_ Si tu me prends par les sentiments.

Déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Yuya, Yamashita fit un sourire à son cadet.

_ Je serais tyrannique qu'avec eux alors.

Le sourire de Teshi s'agrandit encore alors que Nishikido soupirait.

_ T'es vraiment trop faible pour être leader. C'est pour ça que personne ne te respecte.

_ Parce que t'arriverais à résister à ça toi.

Tournant la bouille toute mignonne de Tegoshi vers son aîné, Yamapi lui fit un léger sourire en le voyant de nouveau soupirer.

_ D'accord, t'as le droit d'être faible.

_ Faut que la bouille de Teshi-chou est vrai adorable là. Je peux avoir un bisou aussi ?

_ Hmm. Nan.

L'immense sourire qu'adressa Teshi à Kei fit sourire le reste de News.

A suivre

Je sais, ce chapitre est encore court, mais comme j'avance vraiment pas vite pour écrire cette fic, je vous fait des mini-chapitres comme ça vous pouvez patienter jusqu'au prochain.

Chibi


	32. Chapter 32

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News

Titre : Summer time

Note : Merci de m'avoir encore attendu…

Chapitre 31

Etalé sur le canapé entre Ryo et Yamapi, Tegoshi s'ennuyait ferme.

_ On fait un jeu ?

_ Quel genre de jeu ?

_ Je sais pas. Mais faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ou je vais mourir d'ennuie.

C'est ce moment que choisit Keichiro pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

_ Fais trop chaud. Teshi-chou, accompagne-moi à la piscine.

_ Elle est de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, t'as pas besoin de moi pour la trouver.

_ Je veux y aller avec toi.

_ J'ai pas envie.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Nishikido sans que Yuya ne le voie.

_ Pourtant je suis sûr que ça t'occuperais.

_ Mais il va encore essayer de me déshabiller et de me jeter à l'eau. Je veux pas !

Attrapant la main du plus jeune, Yamashita le força à se lever et à suivre Koyama jusqu'à la piscine.

_ Yamapi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Parce que je veux voir ça.

_ Ryoooo ! A l'aide !

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido alors que Tegoshi se faisait tirer par Kei et Yamapi jusqu'à l'extérieur.

_ Ryooo ! Ils me viols !

Se redressant lentement, Ryo sorti à son tour envieux d'assister au soi-disant viol du plus jeune. En effet, lorsqu'il passa la porte vitrée Nishikido vit Tomohisa tenant Yuya par les hanches pendant que Keichiro s'occupait de lui retirer son haut avant de faire de même avec son bas.

Laissant son sourire s'agrandir, Ryo s'installa confortablement sur l'une des chaises longues refusant d'intervenir dans la bataille de ses trois amis.

_ Ryooo ! T'es un traitre !

_ J'ai jamais dit que je t'aiderais.

_ Tu peux pas les laisser me jeter à l'eau.

Regardant Nishikido remettre ses lunettes de soleil correctement sur son nez, Tegoshi sentit le sol s'éloigner des ses pieds avant que ses camarades ne le jette à l'eau. Ressortant la tête de l'eau, Yuya enleva les cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux avant de regarder ses aînés rigoler.

_ Et maintenant que vous m'avez noyé, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

_ On réessaye pour voir combien t'as de vie.

Retirant rapidement son T-shirt et son pantalon, Koyama sauta dans la piscine éclaboussant toutes les personnes présentes autour avant de rejoindre Tegoshi à la nage.

Tout en pestant contre l'idiotie de Kei qui l'avait totalement trempé avec ses conneries, Ryo ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les rougeurs qui avaient pris possession des joues du plus jeune. Rougeurs qui foncèrent encore plus lorsque Yamashita se déshabilla à son tour pour entrer plus calmement dans l'eau.

Un sourire en coin s'installa sur le visage de Nishikido lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Teshi avant que ce dernier ne plonge sous l'eau pour éviter ses moqueries. Retirant à son tour son T-shirt, Ryo s'installa un peu mieux dans sa chaise longue prêt à passer son après-midi à bronzer tranquillement.

Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard quelqu'un trouva le moyen de lui cacher le soleil.

_ C'est pas vrai. Dégage du soleil.

_ T'avais qu'à les empêcher de me jeter à l'eau.

Ouvrant les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Ryo classa sa langue contre son palais alors que Tegoshi forçait les gouttes d'eau présentent dans ses cheveux tomber sur son aîné. Attrapant le poignet du plus jeune, Nishikido le tira vers lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber contre son torse.

_ Ryooo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Si t'a vraiment l'intention de me faire chier autant le faire correctement.

_ Maintenant que t'es complètement mouillé tu me lâches ?

_ Pas avant que tu répondes à mes questions.

_ Quelles questions ?

Un sourire en coin s'étira sur le visage de Ryo avant qu'il n'installe un peu mieux son cadet sur ses genoux, le forçant à regarder ses amis qui nageaient tranquillement.

_ Alors, lesquels des deux te fais le plus d'effet ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton regard quand ils se sont déshabillés. Petit pervers, va !

_ Arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

Le sourire de Nishikido s'agrandit encore un peu alors que son cadet se redressait avant de lui tirer la langue.

_ T'es qu'un méchant, d'abord !

_ Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Tirant une nouvelle fois la langue à son aîné, Yuya se retourna pour replonger dans la piscine rejoindre les deux autres.

Elevant la voix, Ryo parla assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

_ Faudra bien que tu y répondes un jour à cette question.

A suivre

Pour les personnes qui suivent encore cette fic, un grand merci. Parce que je suis tout sauf régulière et que mes chapitres sont plutôt courts.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	33. Chapter 33

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News

Titre : Summer time

Note : Je suis lente à publier, je sais et je m'en excuse.

Chapitre 32

Après avoir passé une longue après-midi à barboter et à essayer de noyer ses aînés sans grand succès, Tegoshi et ses camarades étaient retournés à l'intérieur déguster le goûter que Masuda avait préparé. Enfin préparer… Il avait fait du thé et sortit les biscuits de leur paquet mais c'était mieux que rien.

L'humeur était joyeuse et personne ne trouva bizarre la question que Ryo posa.

_ Au faite Pi ? T'as encore fait de la muscu', non ?

Le sourire de Nishikido s'agrandit alors que les joues de Tegoshi reprenaient une couleur rosée.

_ J'y vais, quand j'ai le temps.

_ Eh ben, maintenant ça se voit. Ca te fait de beaux abdos.

_ Euh… Merci mais,… Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

_ Quoi ? Je peux pas te faire de compliment sans cacher quelque chose ?

_ Non.

Sous le regard effrayé de Yuya, le sourire de Ryo se fit légèrement sadique avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

_ C'est Teshi qui n'osait pas te le dire alors je le dis à ça place.

_ Ryoo ! C'est pas vrai ! Il ment !

Essayant d'étouffer Nishikido avec un cookie, Tegoshi lança un regard à Yamashita pour continuer de démentir l'affirmation de son aîné. Mais le sourire que lui lançait son leader à ce moment précis, lui prouvait qu'il croyait le mensonge de Ryo.

De son côté, Koyama croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en prenant un air boudeur.

_ Parce que mes abdos à moi ils sont pas bien ?

_ Avoue que ceux de Pi sont mieux.

_ Même pas vrai ! Hein, Teshi-chou ?

_ Euh…

Le sourire de Nishikido s'agrandit encore alors que Tegoshi chercher un moyen de se sortir de là sans vexer Kei ou Yamapi. Ce qui n'était pas simple à faire puisqu'ils attendaient tous les deux une réponse de sa part.

_ C'est pas le même genre, on va dire.

_ Mais les miens ils sont mieux, hein ? Ceux de Yamapi ils sont trop… trop quoi ! Hein ?

_ Euh… Joker ?

Alors que Keichiro tirait la langue, pas très heureux de la réponse du plus jeune, Tomohisa lui envoya un sourire rayonnant qui fit rougir un peu plus Yuya.

Personne n'aurait pu contester que Yamashita avait beaucoup de charme mais Koyama avait aussi certaine chose pour lui. Même si ce n'était pas les abdos.

_ Tu es mieux que Yamapi dans d'autre domaine, on va dire.

_ Lesquels ?

_ Euh… Tu parles plus.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Keichiro s'interrogea sur la remarque de Tegoshi. Est-ce que c'était vraiment un compliment ?

_ Mouais.

_ Mais si. Et puis, si t'étais pas là, on serait mal pendant les MC. Et c'est pas le flot de parole de Yamapi qui pourrait nous aider.

Une exclamation de protestation s'échappa des lèvres de Yamashita faisant sourire ses camarades avant que Nishikido n'entoure ses épaules d'un de ses bras.

_ Pas la peine d'avoir l'air offensé, il a raison le petit.

_ Dîtes tout de suite que je sers qu'à faire beau.

_ Même pas. Pour ça, y a moi.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce à la suite de la remarque de Ryo avant que les News ne partent dans un fou rire qu'ils eurent du mal à contrôler.

A suivre

J'aime cette fic. Je veux la finir. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal alors il va falloir continuez à patienter. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivie tout ce temps ^^.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	34. Chapter 34

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News

Titre : Summer time

Note : Après avoir écrit ce chapitre, j'ai eu une idée de OS alors, normalement, je devrait vous sortir un petit RyoPi dans pas trop longtemps.

Chapitre 33

Le soir même, Koyama demanda à Tegoshi de regarder un film d'horreur avec lui. Pas très à l'aise, le plus jeune voulu refuser mais Kei ne lui laissa pas le choix l'attirant jusqu'au canapé tout en lançant le DVD.

Curieux de voir comment cette soirée allait se passer Ryo décida d'y participer aussi avant que Yamapi ne les rejoignent prétextant vouloir passer plus de temps avec Tego.

_ Mais je voulais être seul avec Teshi-chou.

_ Et moi, je veux pas voir de film d'horreur !

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il s'installait tranquillement dans son fauteuil pour observer ses camarades. Assis entre Yamapi et Keichiro, Tegoshi cherchait du regard un moyen de s'échapper faisant augmenter le sourire de Nishikido mais le plus vieux lança le film avant qu'il n'ait trouvé.

Cachant ses yeux dans ses mains, Teshi entendit le rire de Ryo résonner dans la pièce avant que Tomohisa se s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé et que Kei ne commence à parler.

_ Mais pourquoi il pleut toujours le jour où le fantôme meurt. C'est débile. A croire qu'on ne peut pas devenir un fantôme si il fait beau le jour de notre mort.

_ Mais Kei-chan, les fantômes ça n'existe pas, tu sais ?

Le sourire de Nishikido s'agrandit alors qu'il voyait ses cadets pendus aux lèvres de Koyama espérant que celui-ci confirmerait que tous ça n'étaient que des histoires.

_ Bien sûr que si les fantômes existent.

Déglutissant difficilement, Tegoshi se tourna vers Yamapi pour voir si il ne pouvait pas le protéger du méchant film d'horreur de Kei. Mais se qu'il vit lui fit comprendre que Kei-chan serait sûrement son seul support parce que malgré son air calme, Yamashita était enfoncé au fond de son siège comme si il cherchait à disparaître dedans et Ryo semblait être bien partit pour se moquer d'eux toute la soirée et plus encore.

_ On peut pas changer de film.

_ Non. Je voulais voir celui-ci. T'inquiète pas Teshi-chou, je sais comment combattre les fantômes, je te protégerais.

Toujours pas très rassuré, Yuya se rapprocha petit à petit de Koyama incapable de soutenir seul le suspense d'un film d'horreur. Lorsque le premier fantôme apparu de nulle part, Tegoshi se réfugia dans les bras de Kei sans hésiter alors que Yamapi sursautait en silence à côté de lui. L'un des bras de Keichiro se glissa autour de la taille du plus jeune qui se blotti un peu plus contre son torse prêt à se cacher à la prochaine apparition qui ne tarda pas à arriver faisant résonner un cri aigu dans toute la maison.

_ Teshi-chou. Si tu continue tu va tous nous rendre sourd.

_ J'aime pas les films d'horreur. C'est de ta faute.

Un nouveau cri s'échappa des lèvres de Tegoshi avant qu'il ne cache son visage dans le cou de Koyama. De son côté, Yamashita se redressa quittant la pièce pour aller rejoindre sa chambre pas très rassuré. Voyant ça, le plus jeune se demanda si en étant discret, il arriverait à faire pareil. Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été discret et surtout pas quand Ryo était dans les parages et avait décidé de le faire chier.

_ Ben Teshi, où tu va ?

_ Je… Juste aux toilettes.

Se prenant à espérer qu'il pourrait fuir en voyant Kei se retourner vers la télévision, Yuya fut déçu de voir le plus vieux mettre son film sur pause.

_ On attend que tu reviennes alors.

Pourtant, il avait été si proche.

Jetant un œil au couloir sombre qu'il fallait qu'il traverse pour se rendre jusqu'aux toilettes, Tegoshi fut pris d'un frisson d'horreur.

_ Euh… C'est normal qu'il fasse si sombre ?

_ Ne me dis pas que t'a peur d'aller aux toilettes tout seul, Teshi-chou ?

_ Ben… C'est de ta faute ! Toi et ton film !

_ Je t'accompagne.

Attrapant rapidement la main que Keichiro lui tendait, Tegoshi le suivit doucement jusqu'à sa destination.

_ J'ai le droit à un bisou ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que sinon je m'en vais et tu reviendras au salon tout seul.

Regardant à nouveau le couloir qu'il venait de parcourir, Teshi se mit rapidement sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la joue de son aîné et y déposer un baiser avant d'aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes, les joues rouges de gêne.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il fut heureux de voir que Kei l'avait attendu et déposa un nouveau bisou de remerciement sur sa joue avant de le tirer jusqu'au salon.

_ Ben, il est où Ryo ?

Tournant un regard paniqué vers Koyama, Tegoshi lui attrapa le bras pour se coller un peu plus à lui.

_ Il a été enlevé ?

A suivre

Comme d'habitude, désolé pour le retard. Merci d'avoir la patience d'attendre que je publie.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	35. Chapter 35

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News

Titre : Summer time

Note : Ca va, j'ai pas pris trop de temps entre ce chapitre et le précédent.

Chapitre 34

Un léger rire passa les lèvres de Koyama avant qu'il ne serre un peu plus Tegoshi contre lui.

_ Il a sûrement dû monter se coucher.

_ T'es sûr ?

Le sourire de Keichiro s'agrandit encore un peu.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille vérifier ?

_ Mais si il est vraiment couché et qu'on le réveille, il va nous tuer.

Echangeant un regard avec son aîné, Yuya fut heureux de voir le même sourire sadique s'étirer sur les lèvres de Kei. Sans s'adresser un mot de plus, ils montèrent à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de Nishikido avant d'entrer sans frapper.

_ Y a personne. Kei ! Ryo c'est pas vraiment fait enlever, hein ?  
_ Qui l'aurait enlevé ? Il est bien trop chiant pour que ça arrive.

_ Le ravisseur le savait peut-être pas ça.

Le regard que les deux News échangèrent cette fois fut plus paniqué qu'autre chose. Tenant toujours la main de Koyama dans la sienne Teshi le tira derrière lui dans toute la pièce vérifiant que Ryo n'était pas caché dans un coin ou un placard. Evidemment, ils ne trouvèrent rien et paniquèrent un peu plus.

_ Allons prévenir Yamapi.

Serrant toujours la main de son cadet dans la sienne, Kei emmena Yuya jusqu'à la chambre de leur leader avant de frapper.

_ Yamapi ? T'es là ?

_ Ils ont kidnappés Yamapi aussi ?

_ Calme Teshi-chou. Il va ouvrir. Laisse-lui le temps d'arriver.

La porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître un Yamapi qu'on venait de réveiller alors qu'il allait juste s'endormir.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Ryo a était kidnappé par des fantômes tueur !

_ Ou juste kidnappé par des fans qui en voulait à son corps.

_ Ben il a disparu quoi !

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus laissant Nishikido apparaître derrière Yamashita.

_ Un fantôme tueur, vraiment ?

_ Ryo ! T'es vivant !

Ecartant Tomohisa de son chemin, Teshi se jeta dans les bras de Ryo, heureux que son aîné ne soit pas mort dans d'atroce souffrance.

_ Euh… Pas que je ne sois pas heureux que tu sois vivant mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la chambre de Yamapi ?

_ Je vérifiais qu'il ne s'était pas fait enlever pas un fantôme tueur.

Les rougeurs qui s'étalèrent sur les joues de Tomohisa surprirent Kei et Teshi et fit rigoler Ryo.

_ Dis leur.

_ Nous dire quoi ?

_ Que notre grand et magnifique leader est mort de trouille à cause d'un stupide film d'horreur.

Des sourires commencèrent à s'étirer sur les visages de membre de News faisant soupirer leur leader qui ne pu s'empêcher de donner un coup à Nishikido.

_ C'est pas drôle ! Un peu de respect pour votre leader !

L'air sérieux de Yamashita poussa ses camarades à rigoler un peu plus fort vexant le leader.

_ Allez vous coucher. Demain, je vous réveille à 5h.

_ Comme si tu pouvais te lever à cette heure là.

Lançant un regard noir à Ryo, Tomohisa rentra dans sa chambre claquant la porte au nez de ses camarades.

_ Il doit être vraiment fatigué pour être d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

_ Ou alors, le film lui a fait vraiment peur.

Le vent passant par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes fit sursauter Tegoshi qui s'agrippa un peu plus au bras de Koyama.

_ C'est que le vent Teshi-chou. Pas besoin d'avoir peur comme ça.

A peine Kei finit sa phrase que la porte de Yamapi s'ouvrit brusquement.

_ Un problème Pi ?

Le sourire moqueur de Ryo ne le quitta pas alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de Yamashita.

_ Je m'occupe des cauchemars de Pi, tu t'occupe des cauchemars de Teshi, ok ?

_ On fait comme ça.

Les sourires de Ryo et Kei s'agrandirent un peu plus alors qu'il traînait leur cadet jusque dans leur chambre.

A suivre

Bon, j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours et que vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle traîne en longueur parce que je sais absolument pas ce que je vais écrire dans le prochain chapitre et dans combien de chapitres je vais la finir mais…

Merci de me lire.

Chibi


	36. Chapter 36

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News

Titre : Summer time

Note : Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu une grosse grosse panne d'inspiration.

Chapitre 35

Après une nuit assez agitée, Tegoshi toujours accrocher au torse de Koyama essaya de réveillé son aîné afin d'aller manger mais rien n'arrivait à le faire bouger. Le plus jeune se décida donc à utiliser les grands moyens.

_ Kei-chan.

_ Hmm.

_ Si tu te réveilles tout de suite je t'autorise à m'embrasser.

Les yeux de Keichiro s'ouvrir d'un coup alors que ses bras se resserrait autour du corps de son cadet.

_ J'ai le droit de t'embrasser alors ?

_ Tu faisais exprès de ne pas te réveiller c'est ça ?

_ Juste pour pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras plus longtemps. Je pensais pas du tout que j'aillais avoir le droit à un bisou.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Yuya avant qu'il ne s'extirpe de la prise de son ami.

_ D'accord. Tu m'embrasses et après on va manger.

_ Je peux le faire devant Pi pour l'embêter.

_ Non. Tu acceptes l'offre maintenant ou tu passes à côté.

Ce fut au tour de Koyama de soupirer avant qu'il n'attire à nouveau Tegoshi vers lui.

_ D'accord. Maintenant.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de son aîné, Yuya ne put s'empêcher d'humidifier ses lèvres en voyant Kei approcher lentement son visage du sien. Doucement, Koyama déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet commençant à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure les faisant s'entrouvrir. Les joues du plus jeune se colorèrent de rose alors que la langue de son aîné se glissait entre ses lèvres.

C'est alors que Teshi entourait le cou de Kei de ses bras pour lui faire approfondir le baiser que Ryo pénétra dans la pièce. D'un bruyant raclement de gorge, Nishikido sortis ses deux amis de leurs petites bulles.

_ Ryo ! Tu foires tout là !

_ C'est un plaisir, Kei-chan.

Le soupir de désespoir de Koyama fit rire ses deux cadets.

_ Le petit-déjeuner est prêt et si vous ne descendez pas dans 5 minutes, je le remballe et vous attendez midi.

_ Mais il est que 10 heures.

_ Et alors ? J'ai envie de faire chier le monde, je fais chier le monde.

Adressant un clin d'œil au plus jeune, Nishikido sortis de la pièce sans attendre plus longtemps.

_ Comme on a été coupé, je peux t'embrasser une nouvelle fois ?

_ Non. J'ai trop faim pour ça.

Laissant un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres devant l'air grognon de son aîné, Tegoshi quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière pour aller rejoindre la cuisine.

_ Ah ! Bah enfin. J'ai presque cru que t'avais été enlevé par un fantôme.

_ Bonjour aussi Yamapi.

S'installant à la table Yuya commença son petit déjeuner alors que les conversations de ses amis reprenaient.

_ Donc cette après-midi, on se fait un marathon de film.

_ Sauf si l'un de nous nouveau arrivant à quelque chose de mieux à proposer.

En disant ça, Nishikido laissa son regard voler jusqu'à Koyama qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par ''marathon de film'' ?

_ On va dans un vidéo club louer plein de films différents…

_ Ou une série.

_ Ou une série. Et on passe l'aprèm à les regarder.

_ Mais quel genre de film ? Parce que le film d'horreur hier ça m'as suffi.

Voyant Tomohisa acquiescer à la remarque de Yuya, Ryo ne s'empêcher de rigoler s'attirant un regard méchant de la part de son leader.

_ On a qu'à louer les 6 Star Wars, on en aura pour l'après-midi.

_ Je préférerais le Seigneur des Anneaux.

_ Et pourquoi pas Pirates des Caraïbes ?

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Shige.

_ De toute façon, on pourra louer que ce qu'il y a alors ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête maintenant.

_ Shige, la voix de la raison.

_ Merci pour le foutage de gueule Nishikido.

Faisant une révérence à son cadet, Ryo lui fit comprendre qu'il le faisait avec grand plaisir.

_ Bon alors, on y va ou pas ?

_ Faudra passer acheter à manger aussi.

_ Massu, notre ventre sur patte préféré.

Se fut au tour de Masuda de jeter un regard noir à Ryo avant que Tomohisa ne se décide à intervenir.

_ Ryo ! Se serait sympa d'arrêter de casser les autres.

_ Je suis de mauvaise humeur parce que tu m'as tenu éveillé toute la nuit.

Les regards des quatre autres News se tournèrent vers leur leader.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Partant dans un fou rire devant la question de ses camarades, Nishikido laissa le soin à Yamashita de répondre à sa place.

_ On a rien fait. C'est juste Ryo qui utilise des phrases à double sens. On a rien fait.

_ Mais vous avez quand même dormis ensemble.

_ Et alors ? T'as bien dormis avec Tego toi !

_ C'est pas pareil. Moi, j'essaye de le draguer. Sauf si t'essaye de draguer Ryo.

_ Il n'y a strictement rien entre moi et Ryo puisque j'essaye aussi de draguer Tego !

Le fou rire de Nishikido qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté repris un peu plus fort devant le soupir quelque énervé de Tegoshi. C'est vrai que si Ryo avait abandonné la course, Yamapi et Kei était toujours sur son dos et ça l'énervait un peu, beaucoup.

_ Bon, on va les chercher ses DVDs ?

A suivre

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents mais j'arrivais pas à le finir. D'ailleurs je trouve toujours que cette fin de chapitre est bof mais vous l'avez attendu assez longtemps pour que je puisse le publier comme ça.

Merci de me lire, me suivre et surtout m'attendre ^^

Chibi


	37. Chapter 37

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News

Titre : Summer time

Note : le chapitre suivant à déjà la moitié d'une page donc vous l'attendrez moins longtemps (peut-être) que les précédents.

Chapitre 36

Débarquant tous ensembles dans le magasin de location de DVD, les News firent se tourner tous les regards vers eux sans pour autant s'en soucier.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, Massu entraina Shige jusqu'à la série du ''seigneur des anneaux'' qui trainait un peu plus loin. De son côté, Ryo se dirigea tranquille vers les films d'horreur alors que Kei et Yamapi suivait Teshi à travers les rayons.

_ On peut pas prendre plein de séries romantiques plutôt ?

_ Tu veux pas voir le ''seigneur des anneaux'' ?

_ Déjà vu.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Masuda avant que Kato n'attrape sa main pour l'accompagner jusqu'au rayon où se trouvait Tegoshi.

_ Y a des super film par là aussi.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Nishikido avant que les visages de Yuya et Tomohisa ne virent blancs en voyant dans quels rayons leurs aîné se trouvait.

_ Même pas en rêve ! Sors de là tout de suite !

_ Sauf si ça te fais à ce point plaisir de coucher avec Yamapi.

Le regard que Ryo adressa à Keichiro était plus noir que le casque de Dark Vador lui-même et c'est sans un mot de plus qu'il alla rejoindre ses camarades n'oubliant pas de mettre une claque derrière le crâne de Koyama au passage.

_ Donc on se décide pour plusieurs films différents et pas pour une série de films.

_ On aurait pu se faire les ''Harry Potter'' aussi.

_ Et pourquoi pas ''Twilight'' tant que tu y es ?

Une nouvelle fois la remarque de Nishikido attira l'attention des News sur lui.

_ Faut que t'arrête de coucher avec Yamapi si ça te met d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

_ On n'a pas couché ensemble ! Vous allez arrêter avec ça !

_ J'espère que c'est vrai parce que sinon ça veut dire que le grand Yamashita Tomohisa est nu au lit et ça casserai le mythe.

La remarque de Kei lui valut une nouvelle tape sur le crâne mais cette fois de la part de Yamapi faisant rigoler Ryo.

_ Et toi, arrête de dire des conneries ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

L'immense sourire de Nishikido adressa à son leader le fit soupirer avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur les films qu'ils pouvaient choisir.

_ Dîtes ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tegoshi attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

_ Et si on faisait un truc délirant du genre demander au vendeur les six films les plus demandé et prendre ceux-là sans se poser de question ?

S'entre-regardant les News se demandaient si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

_ Je propose ça parce que je suis pas sûr qu'on arrive à se mettre d'accord sur les films.

_ On peut faire plus simple. On prend chacun de notre côté un film et les autres n'ont pas le droit de dire non.

L'idée de Shigeaki fut accueillie avec plus d'enthousiasme que celle de Tegoshi. Tous les News se dispersèrent dans le magasin à la recherche du DVD qui leur plaisait.

En arrivant devant le vendeur, le leader se retrouva avec dans les bras six DVD totalement différent allant du premier film du ''seigneur des anneaux'' à ''Crow zero'' en passant par ''love actually''.

_ On va vraiment regarder n'importe quoi.

_ Et encore, on a réussi à empêcher Ryo de prendre un film d'horreur.

Le grognement de Nishikido qui suivit cette remarque fit sourire chacun de ses camarades.

_ Maintenant y a plus qu'à aller acheter à manger et on sera prêt pour cette après-midi.

Les News suivirent donc Masuda jusqu'au conbini le plus proche.

A suivre

Chapitre toujours trop courts je sais ^^

Merci de continuer à me lire.

Chibi


End file.
